PokeWhat?
by Da-Deranged-Dude
Summary: Being remade. Please check out my profile to see remade version. [Chapter 3 of Pokewhat? :Remake: is up!]
1. Enter The Tsuin Kyouran!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.

**Summary:** What would happen if Ash, Misty and Brock from the Pokemon world somehow end up in the Naruto world? What would happen to the blond Jichuuriki and the raven-haired Pokemon master? And…

Name changes!?? Read the story to find out more!! Pairings undecided.

**Notes: **This is my very first Naruto fanfic, so go easy on me if I get some stuff wrong.

"This is speech"  
_This is thought  
_**_This is Demon Speech (I consider Inner Sakura a demon)__  
_These are Jutsu Names  
**THIS IS PROBABLY LEE AND GAI TALKING TO EACH OTHER…  
Got it? Good… Wait you don't got it?  
Got it now? Good.

Now enough with my useless blabbering. On with the story!!

**Chapter 1: Enter The Tsuin Kyouran!!**

In the Pokemon world, some sort of confusion in the Johto region is brewing concerning a certain dense boy name Ash Ketchum…

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!"

CRACK!

"Ash Ketchum you idiot!! You broke the GS ball!!!" A female voice called out.

"It wasn't me!! The… huh?" Ash turned to look at the cracked yellow Pokeball he dropped a few minutes ago. It was glowing a slight red color. "Hey Misty, Brock? What's the ball doin'?

The said friends turned to stare at the ball as well. The yellow mouse on Ash's shoulder gave a small 'pika' in question.

"Why is it… Waaaahhh!!!" The ball flashed a sudden bright red. The room disappeared and the three thirteen-year-olds found themselves falling through a black abyss. But yet there was light eminating through the shadows. Ash looked around wildly.

"Where's Pikachu!?" He shouted. Misty screeched loudly, making the two boys cover their ears.

"Ash you stupid dense shrimp!!! Look what you did!!! And all you care about is your stupid Pokemon!!!" The orange-haired girl screamed at her best friend. Ash gave a cold look at her.

"My 'stupid Pokemon' happen to be my best friends. Apparently, I was mistaken to call you the same…"

The girl gave him a glare. Then her personality did a 180. She started crying. "Ash… I'm sorry, but what will happen to us? I-I'm scared…"

Ash put an arm around her shoulder in reassurance. The girl curled up in fetal position in his arms as the three friends continued to fall. Brock sighed.

_I wish I had someone to comfort… Or someone to comfort me… Probably Nurse Joy…_ Brock thought as he grinned pervertedly.

Just then the abyss broke away and the trio found themselves plummeting to a forest floor.

"HOLY SHI-" Ash didn't have time to finish his statement as he landed on a white-haired man's back. He looked up and saw a blonde haired kid in a hideous orange jumpsuit staring at them incredulously. The Pokemon trainer smiled sheepishly and waved his hand. "Err… hi…"

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto had seen several things in his thirteen-year life. But this by far was the strangest. He and Ero-sennin had just left Konoha of their two-and-a-half year training session. But as his new sensei whirled around to teach him the first thing of their new training… 

Three kids about Naruto's age fell on top of the perverted Toad Sage. Naruto was frozen in shock to say the least until one of the kids who had tanned skin, z-shaped marks on his cheeks, russet brown eyes and messy black hair hidden behind a red and white cap that had a green 'L' symbol on it, with a black shirt, a blue short-sleeved jacket with white sleeves on top of it, blue jeans and green fingerless gloves waved at him.

"Err… hi…" The blonde shinobi was about to respond until his eyes twitched. _Pervy Sage senses tingling…_

Soon another of the kids, a pretty orange-haired girl with creamy skin and a side ponytail, wearing a yellow tank-top, red suspenders and jean shorts, jumped up screaming.

"H-H-H-H-He touched my butt!!!" She screamed at Jiraiya, who was grinning pervertedly at her. Naruto was about stomp on Jiraiya's face when a massive amount of killer intent grew from the raven-haired boy. The boy grabbed the other kid, who was a brown-skinned boy with squinty eyes and spiky hair, wearing a white shirt, a green vest, and green pants. The raven-haired boy literally picked up the much taller and heavier boy over his head.

And what the boy did next shocked even the Kyuubi inside of Naruto.

**"Damn, that's gotta hurt."** The fox's eyes widened.

* * *

Ash was a mix of emotions. He was bewildered from how he and his friends arrived in this forest, angry that the perverted old man below him had touched Misty inappropriately, confused to why he was so angry, shocked that he could carry Brock so easily, uncaring for he was gonna kill the man anyways, and utterly wierded out for how the words he was gonna say next arrived in his mind. 

"**Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu Ougi: Ero no Sennen Goroshi!!!**" Then Ash did something that shocked a demon lord from the fiery depths of hell...

He shoved Brock's scared head into the white-haired man's butt.

At that moment… It seemed the universe had come to an end. The birds stopped chirping, the river stopped flowing, and the world stopped spinning. Then time started again. The man screeched like a little girl before he flew through the air and crashed into a nearby tree, falling unconsious. The blonde boy and Misty's eyes grew wider than dinner plates, Brock started sputtering and screaming something about 'nasty' and 'kill Ash'. Ash promptly dropped the Pewter City gym leader before pointing at the perverted man.

"Don't you dare touch Kasumi again, ya Ero-ojisan!!" Then Brock, Misty, and Ash blinked in confusion. "Err… What did I say?"

It was Misty who answered. "You called me Kasumi and you called that man Ero-ojisan…"

"Yeah, Satoshi, that was kinda weird…" Brock clamped a hand over his mouth as he realized at what he said. Misty blinked. Then she put her hand on her chin in thought. Then her mind ordered her mouth to say 'Ash'. But instead she said…

"Satoshi."

Surprisingly Ash responded. "Yeah Kasumi-chan?"

The Pokemon worlders blinked.

Brock sighed. "It must be some sort of side affect from us traveling between the worlds…"

"Well, I guess we should stay with it for now. Besides I kinda like the name Satoshi." Ash/Satoshi grinned. (Yeah!! Now they are Japanese!!)

"Oi…" The three turned to the blonde kid. "Err… who are you guys and why in Kami did ya fall from the sky and onto Ero-sennin?"

The three blinked again. Ash/Satoshi answered the first question. "Err… I guess I'm Taijiri Satoshi, the girl is Yawa Kasumi, and that is Tsuchima Takeshi. As for the second question it would be best to wait for er… 'Ero-sennin' to wake up."

He pointed at the unconscious man that was subconsciously rubbing his butt.

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" 

A few hours later, Jiraiya the Toad Sannin had been woken up gently (if ya count dumping five gallons of water onto his face 'gentle') and was told the story.

"You guys come from a world where all the animals are mutated into these… Pokemon. And you capture them and tame them as a job using these… Pick-my-balls?"

Satoshi twitched. "Pokeballs."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. And this special Pokeball broke and you somehow ended up here, missing your Pokemon and Pokeballs."

The trio nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

The Sannin looked off into space for a moment before turning around and started to walk away. Naruto stood and walked with him. After a few moments he stopped and looked over his shoulder at the trio of Pokemon worlders.

"Well? Ya coming?" He asked. The trio each put on a confused face. The Sannin sighed. "Well, I have no idea to get ya back to your world, but I do know that to survive in this world you need to be taught in the ways of a shinobi."

The three nodded before following them. Naruto was excited he'd have new teammates to train with.

* * *

Three years later... 

Fifteen year-old Yamanaka Ino hated guard duty. The standing around doing nothing, the darn heat and humidity from the forest was very bad for her complexion.

_This should be Shikamaru's job… He loves sitting around and watching the clouds…_ She thought as she stomped on the 30 ft gate above her. She looked down the road, hoping to find something or someone interesting. Fortunately she did.

She saw three figures heading down the road towards the village. One was a blonde boy with deep, cerulean blue eyes. He had a black mask, Kakashi-style, a black shirt with an orange gi. He had orange pants with black stripes running along the sides and black sandals. He had an orange clothed hita-ate and a green crystal hanging on a gold string around his neck along with a katana with a black hilt and an orange fox figure carved on it. The sword was inside a black hilt strapped on his back.

Another was a girl of the same age. She had orange hair tied up into a side ponytail with cream-colored skin and sea colored eyes. She had a yellow tank-top with a blue short-sleeved jacket with white sleeves, blue jeans and blue sandals. She had a foot-long dagger strapped in a yellow sheath at his side.

The last member was almost a copy of the other boy. Except the orange parts were blue and the black was white, he had messier black hair, russet brown eyes as deep as the blonde's, slightly tanner skin, and instead of a fox carved into the hilt of the katana, he had a blue lizard. He also had a crystal, except it was red. They were all wearing Konoha hitai-ates.

Ino's eyebrows raised as she looked at the two boys. Ino felt as if she recognized the blonde. She smirked as she fixed her hair and her clothes. There was one thing the blonde kunoichi knew...

_It's flirty time…_ Ino's smirk grew even wider as she jumped down to meet them.

* * *

"So where's Ero-ojisan?" Satoshi asked from behind his white mask. Naruto shrugged as a sign that he didn't know. 

"Dunno. He and Takeshi took off for the hot springs, muttering something about 'research'." Kasumi answered. The two boys started cursing and muttering about 'perverted teachers' and 'bad influences'. She sighed at their antics and she looked on. She gasped as she saw the tall gates of Konoha looming over their. "Woah…"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, that's the expression of most travelers who see the village the first time. I wonder how Obaachan and the others are doing…"

"Hey…" A feminine voice said in a sultry manner as they crossed under the large gates. The three turned to the voice.

Immediately, the two males in the group felt their jaws drop as the figure dropped down next to them. There was a blonde girl who had most of her hair tied up in a long ponytail. She let the remaining hair cover part of her face, giving her a somewhat sexy look. She had a very revealing purple tank top and short skirt. And it seemed as if the clothes were several sizes to small for her.

"I need to see your passports. And maybe if you're allowed in, one of ya guys can take me out to dinner…" She winked at Satoshi, whose face was beginning to heat up. However Naruto blinked. He knew that tone and voice from somewhere…

_That's the same voice Ino used when she flirted with Sasuke-teme… That means…_

Naruto suddenly bent over laughing so hard, tears were flowing from his eyes. Ino and the Pokemon worlders blinked in confusion. As soon as he recovered from his laughing fit, he grinned widely at Ino. "Now Ino, I never thought you'd be flirting with me, ne?"

Ino suddenly recognized the voice. She promptly face-faulted as she realized she flirted with who she thought as the most annoying shinobi ever. As soon as she got up, she looked with startled eyes at the blonde-haired Jichuuriki. "Na-Naruto!!?"

The blonde nodded. She then grinned as wide as the boy. "You're back!! Wow, I can't believe you're so tall now! And by the way, who are your friends?"

Naruto glanced at his two teammates. Satoshi shook his head lightly. The blonde smirked as he turned to back to Ino. "I'll tell ya later... At dinner."

Then the three vanished in a swirl of leaves as the blonde's face heated up considerably. Ino blinked for a while, waiting for the blush to subside. Then she took off towards town, abandoning guard duty to spread the rumor that a certain Uzumaki Naruto was back.

* * *

Tsunade sighed hopelessly. She stared at the enormous pile of paperworks in front of her. She grabbed one and began to read it when… 

"Hey let me go!!"

Someonewas apparently causing chaos outside her room. The large-chested Hokage raised an eyebrow. _I know that voice..._

"Hey kid, get back here!!"

"No one is allowed to see the Hokage at this time!"

"I don't give a crap! Sato, help me out here!"

"Fine…"

"**Oiroke no Jutsu!**"

"**Oiroke no Jutsu!**"

BOOM!

The door was blasted away as two ANBU and three Chuunin rocketed through, propelled by blasts of blood rushing out their noses. Outside the door, the Godaime Hokage could see a naked blonde girl with long hair in two pigtails and whisker-like marks on her cheek. Standing next to the blonde was an equally naked girl with black hair going to her shoulders. She had tanned skin and z-shaped marks on her cheeks. Then the two naked girls changed back into a smirking Naruto and a sighing Satoshi. The two promptly got bonked on the head by one angry Kasumi standing next to them.

"Sato and Naruto you idiot!! I told you never to use that damned perverted Jutsu."

Naruto shrugged. "Fight fire with fire?"

The two Pokemon worlders raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Naruto?" A voice asked from inside the Hokage's office. The blonde turned and grinned widely at his motherly figure. The trio walked inside the Hokage's office.

"Yo Obaachan!"

Tsunade twitched. _That's definitely Naruto…_

"Good to have you back. AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!!??"

The Jichuuriki began counting on his fingers.

"514 times..." The blonde smiled at the Slug Sannin. Even the unconsious guards sweat-dropped. A vein appeared on Tsunade's head as she shook her head.

"Baka... So tell me, who are your friends? And where is Jiraiya?" She started.

Naruto grinned even wider. "The cool guy dressed like me is Taijiri Satoshi. The girl with the anger-issues is Yawa Kasumi. As for Ero-sennin, he's off 'researching' with our other teammate, Tsuchima Takeshi."

The said girl twitched in annoyance while the said boy smiled brightly. And said perverts sneezed, blowing them of their cover and promptly causing their 'parts' to be injured by agnry women.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Godaime Hokage-sama. By the way, Naruto mentioned you as, and I quote, "Old enough to have wrinkles inside of wrinkles". But you hardly look like in your late twenties…" Satoshi smirked as the Slug Mistress glared hard at the blonde. "Oh! And he said something about your rack making up half your body…"

* * *

Somewhere, a certain perverted Sannin and a similarly perverted Pokemon worlder were peeping a couple of girls in the hot springs, giggling like mad schoolgirls... 

Perverted mad schoolgirls...

Then a loud scream of pain echoed throughout the area, startling the two perverts. They accidentally fell into the spring, blowing their cover again, and making the two angry women aware of their presence.

"Anko, what kind of Konoha torture treatments do you know?" The red-eyed Jounin instructor of Team Ten asked her friend.

"Every. Single. One." The snake Jounin grinned evilly at the two.

"Please spare us!!" Jiraiya begged. Takeshi nodded vigorously with his fellow pervert.

"No..." The kunoichis said simultaneously. Soon two new screams joined the first throughout Fire Country.

* * *

"Ya mean, Sakura-chan and I have to fight Kakashi-sensei!?" 

Tsunade nodded. Sakura, who had heard of Ino's encounter with the blonde, had immediately rushed to the Hokage's office. After a quick reunion with her teammate and an introduction to Naruto's new friends, she and the blonde were told to fight Kakashi in a test to see how strong they had gotten. Kakashi, who stood reading his perverted book in the corner, looked at the other two males in the room. His thoughts kept drifting to their outfits. _Copying the Copy-cat Nin's clothes… How ironic…_

"Well, can Satoshi help us at least? If this is about teamwork, then I'll work well with Sato." Naruto asked. Tsunade looked at the silver-haired Jounin, who nodded.

"Very well."

"Okay, you three meet me in Training Grounds 7 as soon as you can." Kakashi then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sakura sighed.

"Okay guys, let's…" She turned to find the two boys were gone already. "…go. Dammit!"

She ran out the Hokage tower, muttering something about 'learning the Sunshin no Jutsu'.

Tsunade turned to look at the orange-haired girl in front of her. Kasumi shrugged before turning around and walking out of the office. Then something came to the Hokage's mind…

"DAMNED PAPERWORK!!!"

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, famous Copy-Cat Nin of Konoha, being called shocked was an understatement. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he reappeared in a swirl of leaves in Training Ground 7 to find a certain blonde and raven waiting for him already. Luckily, before the Jounin fell over from shock, he recomposed himself and took out his new Icha Icha Paradise Vol. 4 and started to read as to cover it up. 

The two friends raised an eyebrow at the Jounin's antics. Just then Sakura runs into the clearing, panting as if she ran straight through a large town, through a mile of forest, and all in 5 minutes while chasing after her blonde teammate and his raven-haired friend.

"How… the… hell did you get here so fast?" The pink-haired girl gasped as she leaned on a tree. Kakashi wondered the same thing.

Naruto gave her a lazy look similar to that of Kakashi's. "We ran…"

The kunoichi's eyes threatened to pop out of her eyes. "HOW DID YOU BEAT KAKASHI HERE WHEN HE USED SHUNSHIN!?"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow at the pink-haired medic. "He shunshined here?"

The medic-nin and Jounin face-faulted so hard, vibrations could be felt in the Pokemon world.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the trees, Ino had spread out the word that Naruto, Sakura and Naruto's new friend were going to fight Kakashi. 

(How she knew about that, even I the author do not know. All males know of how girls suddenly come up with information and start gossiping.)

Now the rest of the Konoha 11 were watching the match. Each with different thoughts…

_Troublesome…_

_I-I wonder h-how strong Naruto-kun h-has gotten…_

_Ha!! I bet Naruto hasn't gotten any stronger!! I'm sure Akamaru will agree with me!!_

_Bark!!_

_Hmm… Barbecue flavored or Cool Ranch?_

_Forehead-girl better put up a good fight._

_My Kikkais feel a strange power eminating from Naruto and that new boy._

_Hn…_

_Woah!! Nice Swords!!_

_YOSH!! I CAN'T WAIT FOR NARUTO AND HIS FRIEND TO SHOW THEIR FLAMES OF YOOOOOOOUUUUUUTH!!!!!_

* * *

Meanwhile Tsunade, Shizune, Takeshi and Jiraiya stood up in the trees above the young Chuunin and one Jounin. 

"So, Jiraiya… What's with those new students of yours? Where'd they come from? And did you give them those Konoha hita-ates? Because I certainly don't know them."

"You mean Satoshi, Kasumi and Takeshi?"

"Yes…"

"I'll explain later."

"Fine…"

"By the way, Naruto has made a lot of progress. He and Satoshi formed a rivalry and friendship equal to that of his past relations to Sasuke. Naruto was able to surpass my expectations. Satoshi encouraged Naruto and showed the same determination as him. Naruto in exchange for the encouragement taught Satoshi the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Hey Tsunade…"

"Hmm?"

"Have you heard of the **Tsuin ****Bunshin Tatsujins **of the west Fire Country?"

"Yes. They were a couple of ninja who were masters at the different Bushin jutsus. They were so efficient; they were known to match entire armies of bandits and missing-nin with armies of their own. And they have even fooled some doujutsu for their ability to hide their clones. One knew **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** and **Kaze Bunshin no Jutsu** while the other knew **Ho Bunshin no Jutsu** and **Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu**. I heard they were both also effective in the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**… No…"

"Yup… Naruto and Satoshi were those two ninjas…"

Meanwhile, Takeshi was trying to land a date with Shizune, only to get kicked in the balls afterwards.

* * *

"HAJIME!" 

Immediately Sakura took off into the treeline, trying to hide from Kakashi's Sharingan. However as she turned to look back, she was shocked again to see Naruto and his friend standing there, grinning like idiots. Their eyes having upside-down 'u's to prove it.

"Hey, Naruto, you might wanna hide like Sakura. You don't want a replay from the last test do you?" Kakashi took out a kunai and raised his hitai-ate, revealing his Sharingan in threat. The two friends merely smirked before they disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Copy-Cat's eyes widened as four Naruto's burst of out the ground, smirking.

_What the hell? My Sharingan didn't even sense them!!! _The clones began their signature move.

"U!!" The first Kage Bunshin punch him in the gut at an upwards angle, launching him in the air.

"ZU!!" The second uppercutted the Jounin even higher.

"MA!!" The third backflipped, kicking Kakashi even higher in the process.

"KI!!" The last jumped off the ground and gave the Sharingan user a flying uppercut. Then in while the Copy-cat was in mid-air, three Satoshis appeared around him.

"TAI!!" The first kneed the Jounin in the gut towards the second Kage Bunshin.

"JI!!" The second grabbed him and threw him upwards.

"RI!!" The last Satoshi kicked the Copy-Cat up higher than the tree-tops. As soon as he was about to fall back down, the real Satoshi and Naruto appeared right above him. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"**Naru…**"

"…**Sato**"

"**Tsuin Kyouran Rendan!!**" The two smirking boys shouted as they axe kicked the perverted Jounin towards the ground at sub-sonic speeds. A large crater erupted as the Jounin crashed into the ground, creating a giant cloud of dust.

The bystanders were speechless. They had bypassed Kakashi's Sharingan, used clones in an efficient combo and did damage that rivaled Tsunade's punches. The two landed and took up battle stances, facing the huge crater. As soon as the cloud of dust dissipated, they tensed at the sight of…

A log.

* * *

Somewhere in the treeline, Kakashi clutched his chest in pain. 

_Damn!! If I was to have fully received all that damage, I would've been unconscious. But luckily I Kawarimied before I hit the ground. Those two seemed powerful enough individually_

The Jouning beamed at his student. _I'm proud of you Naruto..._

* * *

Naruto and Satoshi smirked at the large crater and the splintered log inside of it. They each grasped the hilts of their swords. 

"Ready to go all out Naruto?"

"As ready as you are Satoshi…"

"**Hairu! Nami Kuraitoru!**"

"**Hairu! Homura Kegawa!**"

They drew their swords. Naruto's sword exploded in a furious demonstration of orange ethereal flames. Satoshi's started glowing an ethereal wavy blue that simulated the waves of the ocean. They crossed their swords and a huge shockwave of blue and orange light blew outwards from the two shinobi.

"**Tsuin Kyouran: Haiba no Kitsune/Tokage!!**"

* * *

Jiraiya merely smirked at all the shocked expressions… 

_Those two make me proud to be their teacher..._

* * *

Here's the translations: 

**Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu Ougi: Ero no Sennen Goroshi **- Hidden Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: Tajutsu Supreme Technique: Pervert's Thousands Years of Death

**Oiroke no Jutsu **- Sexy Technique

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** - Shadow Clone Technique

**Tsuin ****Bunshin Tatsujins** - Twin Clone Masters

**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** - Water Clone Technique

**Kaze Bunshin no Jutsu** - Wind Clone Technique

**Ho Bunshin no Jutsu** - Fire Clone Technique

**Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu** - Earth Clone Technique

**NaruSato Tsuin Kyouran Rendan** - NaruSato Twin Fury Combo

**Hairu: Nami Kuraitoru **- Enter: Wave Scale

**Hairu: Homura Kegawa** - Enter: Flame Fur

**Tsuin Kyouran : Haiba no Kitsune/Tokage** - Twin Fury: Blade of the Fox/Lizard

* * *

Woo!!! This is a very good break from Power of One… Don't worry peoples, Power of One will be finished before this story even reaches the fifth chappie. 

Next chappie…

End of Kakashi's test!!

Until next time, Yatta!! Ja ne! Review please!


	2. Bunshin Tatsujin's Way!

**Notes:** I would just like to say that in my story, Naruto is a Fire and Earth affinity. Why? Cuz it's my story and I want it that way!!!

Oh and polls! Which couples that include Naruto and Satoshi do you want!? Here's the couples that I decided will be in the story, but you can decide on the ones that I could allow at the end of the chappie!!

Satoshi/Kasumi

Naruto/Harem (Sakura, Ino, Tenten)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bunshin Tatsujin's Way!!**

"**Tsuin Kyouran: Haiba no Kitsune/Tokage!!**"

BOOM!!!

* * *

In the treeline, Kakashi almost fell from the tree he was standing in due to the giant chakra wave that enveloped the clearing.

_I'm gonna have to be __really__ serious…_

With that thought in mind, he ran off to form a plan.

* * *

Here are the current thoughts that ran through the Konoha Eleven's minds:

Ino suddenly had hearts in her eyes. _They are __definitely__great boyfriend material!!!! _

Shikamaru sighed as he looked up into the clouds. _Either Kakashi has gotten rusty over the years or Naruto and his friend are really strong… Troublesome_

Lee jumped up and down like a hyper chipmunk. _Their youth exuberates through the clearing! That is the true POWER OF YOOOOOUUUUUUUTH!!!!!_

Sakura twitched as she searched for her sensei's chakra signature in the forest. _Damn Naruto's gotten strong… I could feel that chakra wave wash over me like… like… I can't even explain it!! I gotta find Kakashi..._

Inner Sakura did… the usual thing she does (including flipping off the readers and having a vein bulge on her huge forehead). _**SHANNARO!! But it's still not as great as Sasuke-kun's… Okay, so it is… CHA!**_

_Wait, I found him!_ The pink-haired kunoichi went into hiding, searching for the perverted Jounin.

Kiba snorted as he petted his loyal dog, Akamaru's, back. _So they create a giant blue and orange lightshow… Big deal. I'm still stronger!! Right? Right?_

Shino sighed at the confused expression on his teammate's face. _I bet Kiba is in denial again…_

Akamaru silently agreed. _Bark! Bark, arf woof-woof bark ruff!!! Arf ruff woof ruff arf woof bark arf arf. (Woah! Damn, that Naru-Sato thing is awesome!! And Kiba is an idiot for thinking he's better.)_

Hinata tapped her fingers together… _Naruto-kun i-is strong… I w-wish I could be that s-strong… And then my f-father will a-acknowledge me…_

Chouji ate his chips with renewed vigor! _That was powerful… Oh no, I have no more chips!! Oh wait… Yes I do._ Then he ate his new chips with renewed vigor!

Tenten went starry-eyed at the swords. _I knew those swords had something special!! I'm gonna have to ask Naruto and his mysterious friend where he got them…_

Neji smirked. _Fate decrees Naruto will kick Kakashi's Copy-Cat ass. Wait a sec... I don't believe in fate anymore!! But its true..._

* * *

"Jiraiya, care to do some explaining?" Tsunade lifted the white-haired man by the collar. "That chakra wave is denser than the Konoha Eleven's, their jounin sensei's, and a whole team of ANBU's chakra combined… Not even Naruto in his one-tailed form has been able to produce that much, and he hasn't even called upon Kyuubi's chakra yet…"

The perverted sannin smirked. "Like I said… Wait so they can tell you themselves."

The Hokage grumbled and 'gently' put the Icha Icha Paradise author down… That is if throwing him through a nearby oak can be called 'gentle'.

The two boys stood back-to-back, swords out in front of them, still glowing orange and blue faintly. They decided to check on their surroundings.

_Left, Right…_ The two turned their heads simultaneously. _Behind…_ They switched positions. _Above…_ They looked upwards.

* * *

The two shinobi jumped away as Kakashi burst from the ground underneath them, kunai in hand. He was about to throw the kunai at Satoshi, but there was a slight problem…

Sakura jumped from behind a nearby tree and tried to punch Kakashi before the Jounin could do anything. The Icha Icha Paradise fan quickly dodged and jumped away. But it proved to be another mistake. He jumped into point-blank range of Naruto's jutsu…

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!!**"

The flames engulfed him, burning his sleeves, pants and hair. He jumped out of the flames, and somehow his mask was unharmed. His hair was still on fire though. As he put the first seal for the water jutsu…

"Allow us to help!" Two Satoshis clamped onto to him. "**Bunshin Daibakuha!**"

The two Mizu Bunshins exploded in a giagantic spray of water. The Jounin tumbled backwards into Sakura's waiting hands… err, fists. The Jounin quickly front-flipped, dodging a punch which created a 5 foot deep crater in the ground.

Naruto and Satoshi quickly engaged Kakashi in a kenjutsu match. The Jounin quickly brandished a kunai in each hand to block and parry the sword attacks. Satoshi then unexpectedly, crouched down and sweeped the Jounin of his feet. The Copy-cat quickly back-flipped to avoid the twin slashes descending upon him. As soon as Kakashi straightened his stance, he saw about two Narutos and Satoshis each running at him, forming seals at a rapid rate.

"Damn!" The Jounin quickly formed hand-seals of his own.

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!**" One Naruto started breathing out several small balls of fire, which somehow didn't even scorch the mask.

"**Doton: Tsuchi Dangodama!**" The other started scooping fist-sized chunks of earth from the ground and started throwing them.

"**Fuuton: Jinsoku Renkudan!**" One Satoshi started blowing chakra-enhanced bullets made of slicing wind at the wall.

"**Suiton: Jinsoku Teppodama!**" The other started blasting concentrated spheres of rock-hard water from his mouth.

"**Doton: Doryuheki!**" A wall of stone and earth formed a barrier between the incoming projectiles and the Jounin behind it.

The flying balls of water, wind, earth and fire impacted the wall, which was barely holding them back. Kakashi stood behind the wall, using his chakra to help keep it up. But the Jounin couldn't help but think that he forgot something…

"HA!" A certain pink-haired kunoichi roared as she was about to punch her Jounin instructor.

_Shit! Sakura!_ Were the last thoughts on his mind before impact…

The boys on the other side stopped their jutsus and dispelled their clones as a log came crashing through the wall, revealing a very frustrated Sakura.

"Dammit! Kawarimi!" She panted. The three searched around the clearing.

"I don't think I ever got to do my lessons…" Kakashi's voice came. It seemed as though he was everywhere at the same time. "Lesson One: Taijutsu!"

Three Kakashi clones jumped out of the ground and landed in front of each of the teenagers. The boys quickly sheathed their swords and started punching and kicking away at their respective clones. Sakura started, well… destroying everything in sight. The Kakashi clone's speed was the only advantage the clone had, barely dodging punches that could make an elephant fly about a couple of yards. But eventually the pink-haired kunoichi managed to knick the clone's face, dispelling it.

Naruto sent a kick towards his clone, which the clone blocked with the metal plate on his glove. Then the blonde used his foot to push the Kakashi clone's hand and arm away. And while the clone was still recovering, Naruto grabbed the clone's head and promptly slammed his knee into the clone's gut, dispelling it. Both Naruto and Sakura ran towards Satoshi in an act to help him. But they soon saw that the Pokemon Worlder didn't need it.

Satoshi dodged a punch and sent a roundhouse kick towards his clone's ribs. The clone jumped over the kicked and sent a mid-air rolling kick towards the Pokemon Worlder's face. Satoshi smirked before ducking under the kick and rolling under the still-airborne clone. He turned around to find that the clone had disappeared. Then he felt a familiar presence behind him. Satoshi turned his head to find the real Kakashi crouching behind him with his hands in a tiger seal.

_A Katon jutsu __this__ close!?_ Satoshi's eyes widened as his thoughts were wrong…

"**Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Goroshi!**" The Jounin promptly stuck his chakra-enhanced fingers up Satoshi's butt. But Kakashi's victory celebration ended quickly as the boy turned into a log. Then the Jounin felt the boy's presence behind him. _Please tell me he isn't gonna do it… Please tell me he isn't using what I think he's doing…_

The Jounin turned his head to find Satoshi holding a tree-branch, leaves and twigs still attached, and a strange gleam to his eyes. The Icha Icha Paradise fan paled at the thoughts of what the Pokemon worlder was going to do.

"Hey Kakashi-san, I heard you read Icha Icha Paradise… And as we all know, that smut is a perverted book… So then that means you're a pervert…" Satoshi's face then twisted into an evil grin. "And I hate perverts…"

"**Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu Ougi, Satoshi Kou: Ero no Sennen Goroshi!**"

* * *

"OUCH!" Was all Jiraiya and Tsunade said. Shizune fainted, nearly falling off the tree branch hadn't Tsunade held onto her from fear.

"That's way worse than the version I received…" The toad sannin mumbled.

* * *

"Damn… That's gotta, and I mean gotta… Hurt… A lot." Surprisingly, it was Shino who said that. The rest of the Konoha Eleven nodded their heads in recognition.

* * *

Satoshi threw away the stick and smirked at Kakashi, who was howling in pain. But the smirk went away when the Kakashi clone dispelled itself.

"Don't ya think that was a bit overboard?" Naruto asked as he stood next to his friend.

"We aren't in safety yet, Naruto. He Kawarimied with a Kage Bunshin." Sakura explained. The three teenagers nodded. Then a gigantic spike of killer intent exploded form behind them. The group quickly turned around and back away form the angry Kakashi. The Jounin's Sharingan eye was spinning wildly and his other eye was bloodshot from anger.

"Lesson Two: Genjutsu. I'll make you see that no one makes me a victim of that jutsu!" The Jounin quickly formed hand-seals. "**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu!**"

The three teenagers found themselves in a world where several leaves are swirling around, disrupting their view of the outside world. The group tensed as the leaves disappeared and their surroundings changed. The clearing disappeared into a snowy blizzard, and yet, the blizzard didn't seem cold. A figure came stumbling into view. For each of the three, it was different, but it was still horrifying.

For Sakura, it was Sasuke. He came stumbling, missing an eye, having kunai sticking out of everywhere on his body.

"Sakura…" 'Sasuke' coughed. "I got away from Orochimaru, but he managed to steal my left eye… Take me to Ino-chan. She'll be able to help me with her soothing love and care,"

Sakura, being a Genjutsu expert, quickly dispelled the Genjutsu. Her surroundings changed back to the clearing they were testing in. She looked around and saw that Kakashi was nowhere to be found. She instead found Satoshi and Naruto still in a dream-like state. She took the time to check and heal their wounds for she didn't know how to dispel a Genjutsu from others yet.

For Satoshi, it was Gary/Shigeru and Kasumi. They were standing a few feet in front of him, holding hands.

"W-what are you two doing?" The raven asked. The two didn't say anything. Instead, Shigeru smirked and licked the side of Kasumi's jaw. Satoshi's eyes widened.

_There's no way Kasumi would be okay with that!! So this __must__ be a Genjutsu!_ Satoshi thought. "Kai!"

He was brought back into the real world where Sakura was tending to their scratches and bruises.

"Oh! Um, Sate… Saro… Satoshi! Satoshi, did you break free from the Genjutsu?" Sakura asked as she noticed him move.

"Yeah. We should wait for Naruto to wake up though." Satoshi jerked his head towards his orange and black-clad friend. The pink-haired girl nodded as she looked hopefully at her teammate. They barely noticed the slightest trace of saliva coming out of the corner of his mouth.

Now the Genjutsu for Naruto was sort of… strange. He was standing in an isle of porn books.

_Come to think of it, I always feared becoming a pervert because I feared Tsunade-obaachan's punches…_ Naruto thought. _And since this is basically a dream, what hurt could it do?_

Some time later, the blonde was in the middle of Icha Icha Paradise Volume VII: The Unisex Onsen! when he remembered something.

_Oh right. The test!_

"Kai!"

The blonde returned to the real world where Satoshi and Sakura were staring at him weirdly.

"What?"

"What possible Gejutsu would make you drool and grin Ero-sennin style?" Satoshi quirked an eyebrow.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Can we talk about it later? Let's get the bells first!"

* * *

Kakashi sat near the river, searching for his students. He was about to reach into his shuriken pouch to retrieve his book, when…

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!**"

"**Katon: Karyu Endan!**"

Twin dragons of fire and water appeared out of nowhere and dived towards the Jounin at incredible speeds. The Copy-cat jumped out of the way and into a tree. Then he felt something tugging at his belt. He looked at where the bells are to find a squirrel trying to pull them off. The Jounin swatted the squirrel away, which turned out to be a transformed Ho Bunshin.

"**Bunshin Daibakuha!**" The squirrel squeaked before exploding, covering the trees in an inferno. The Jounin was obviously caught off guard and fell off the tree. Before he hit the ground he caught a glimpse of Sakura about to punch him. He quickly replaced himself with a log to escape the kunoichi's wrath. However his relief was short-lived.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!**" Satoshi shouted from the river. A gigantic wave rose from the water and headed towards the Jounin. Kakashi quickly formed hand-seals to counter the wave.

"I thought I didn't have to use this jutsu here… Lesson Three: Ninjutsu!" Kakashi gripped his left wrist with his right hand. Soon a chirping sound could be heard from the ball of electric chakra in his hand. "**Chidori!**"

The Jounin thrusted his hand into the huge wave, making the water fizzle and break up, effectively destroying the attack. Kakashi searched around, trying to anticipate any attack from his students. Then Naruto jumped onto the branch above the Jounin, forming hand-seals.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**" A ball of fire fell towards the Copy-cat. Kakashi quickly jumped to the side, but unfortunately he triggered a trap. A dozen kunai with explosive tags flew through the air towards him. He jumped again to another tree-branch. He looked in horror as now, two fuuma shuriken were on a course towards him. Juts then, the explosive tags on the kunai he dodged earlier exploded, causing the tree to shake and for Kakashi to get knocked off-balance. He was unable to dodge. So instead Kakashi caught one of the giant shuriken and used it to deflect the other towards the trunk of the tree he was on.

Then Satoshi jumped onto the branch with Naruto. The two transformed into an iguana and fox (guess who turned into who) before Kawarimiing with the fuuma shuriken. Naruto replaced the shuriken stuck in the tree and started to nip at the Jounin's feet. Satoshi replaced the one in his hand and began to climb down towards his belt to snag a bell. Before Kakashi could shake them off however, he saw a shadow form above getting larger and larger, signifying that it was getting closer. The Copy-cat looked up to see Sakura dive-bombing him, fist pulled back and ready to punch him. Satoshi had the bells in his mouth (iguanas don't have hands) and they were about to be pulled out at the slightest movement.

Kakashi pondered his options. "1) Shake off Satoshi-turned-iguana and be hit by Tsunade level punch. 2) Dodge punch, but lose bells. 3) Or stand still get punched and lose bells."

The Jounin chose wisely and jumped away. Satoshi dispelled the henge and took the bells out of his mouth and showed it with triumph. Sakura flipped and landed on the branch gracefully. And Naruto also dispelled the henge, a huge grin on his face.

The Copy-cat nin smiled at his students. _They've grown a lot… And that Satoshi kid could be a help too. Maybe I should put him on my team._

The Jounin's smile turned into a grin as the three celebrated and cheered. "Alright, team, you have all improved well!! Infact…"

Kakashi put his hand on his chin in thought. The three stopped their celebrating to listen to what he had to say. The Jounin smiled at them. "I'm recommending Sakura to become a Tokubetsu (sp?) Jounin, and Naruto and Satoshi to become Jounin to Hokage-sama!!"

Their jaws dropped. They were very shocked that the Copy-cat nin just recommended them to be promoted to an equal rank of his.

Sakura was the first to recover. "Wait sensei? How come they become Jounin and I become a Tokubetsu?"

"Because, Sakura, Satoshi and Naruto each know A and S class jutsus, have two different element jutsus, have reasonable experience in the field, and have each made their first kill; those are the requirements to become a Jounin. You have all those except for the elemental jutsus. So you get to be a Tokubetsu Jounin until you learn some."

"Oh okay… Wait! Naruto and Satoshi have already made their first kill!?" Sakura paled.

"Why of course! Traveling around the world for three years, having bandits ambushing random travelers and not to mention missing-nin, it would have to be hard to believe that they didn't kill yet. Plus with them being the ones wiping out those bandit armies, they had to kill them." Kakashi shrugged.

"True." The Tsuin Bunshin Tatsujins said and nodded at the same time.

"Woah! You guys killed entire armies of bandits!" Sakura pointed her finger incredulously at the two.

"Well… Yeah. Haven't you heard of the **Tsuin Bunshin Tatsujins** **no Ho no Kuni**?" Satoshi replied.

At this point, Sakura paled even more. "You are the Clone Masters!?"

"Yeah." Naruto answered. Sakura started hyperventilating. "Er Sakura… Are you oka-"

"Kyaaa!!" Sakura squealed, interrupting Naruto. The boys raised an eyebrow in confsusion. "I'm friends with someone that famous!! All the girls in the Chuunin lounge will bow to my feet just to meet you guys through me! I'm become ultra-popular!"

The Jounin and soon-to-be Jounins sweat-dropped.

"Oookaaayyy…" Kakashi said. "Well, we better go recommend you guys for a promotion with Tsunade."

"That isn't needed Kakashi…" Tsunade said as she dropped from the trees. Jiraiya and Shizune, who was holding Tonton, landed right next to her. Their sudden appearance were immediate.

"Hokage-sama!" Sakura bowed deeply. "How are you this evening?"

"Ero-sennin!" The two boys shouted at the man. "Where's Takeshi and what's with 'researching' on the day we get to Konoha!"

The Pokemon Worlder and Jichuuriki promptly tackled the perverted author to the floor. They started to wrestle about, grumbling something about 'bad influences' (Satoshi), 'perverted liar' (Naruto), and 'pain in the pants' (Jiraiya).

Later on, the three were sitting on the ground on the forest floor, watching Tsunade look at them. The Hokage smiled.

"I have come to a decision. From now on, Uzumaki Naruto and Taijiri Satoshi will be **Kagai Jounin**! And Haruno Sakura will be a **Tokubetsu Iryu Jounin**!"

"YATTA!!!"

_**Shannaro!!**_ (Guess who)

* * *

**Here's the translations!**

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu **– Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

**Bunshin Daibakuha** – Clone Great Explosion

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** – Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique

**Doton: Tsuchi Dangodama** – Earth Release: Earth Dumpling Shot

**Fuuton: Jinsoku Renkudan** – Wind Release: Rapid Drilling Air Bullet

**Suiton: Jinsoku Teppodama** – Water Release: Rapid Gunshot

**Doton: Doryuheki** – Earth Release: Earth Style Wall

**Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu Ougi, Satoshi Kou: Ero no Sennen Goroshi** – Hidden Leaf Village Secret Finger Technique: Taijutsu Supreme Technique, Satoshi Version: Pervert's One Thousand Years of Pain

**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu** – Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique

**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu **– Water Release: Water Dragon Missile Technique

**Katon: Karyu Endan** – Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu** – Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique

**Chidori** – Thousand Birds

**Tsuin Bunshin Tatsujins no Ho no Kuni** – Twin Clone Masters of the Land of Fire

**Kagainin **– Assault Ninja

**Tokubetsu Iryunin **–Special Medical Ninja

* * *

Next time:

Flashback on Naruto, Satoshi, Kasumi and Takeshi's training!

* * *

**Pairing votes!**

**To include in Harem**

**Naru/Anko**

**Naru/Hina**

**For Satoshi**

**Sato/Ino**

REVIEW PLZ! And put your opinion for who should join Naruto's Harem!!


	3. Jichuuriki Moment

**Notes:** I have decided to up the story a bit. I'm adding Nii Yugito, Jichuuriki of Nibi no Nekomata, into the story! Polls on if she should be in the Harem will be at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jichuuriki Moment**

Somewhere in the forests around Konoha…

"**Raiton: Raidageki no Jutsu!**"

Nii Yugito barely dodged the lightning bolts from the single Kumo ANBU chasing her. She remembered what led her to becoming a missing-nin…

* * *

Flashback no Jutsu!

Yugito was wandering around Kumogakure no Sato. She was wearing the usual outfit of her brown hair tied in a ponytail that reached to her shoulder blades, a purple tank top with a brown vest that accentuated her purple eyes, and brown shinobi pants with purple ninja sandals. She was receiving the usual glares, spits, and calls of 'demon bitch' and 'hell whore'. Then there was the occasional glance of pity.

She sighed. _Such is the curse of being a Jichuuriki, I suppose._

The only friend she had was the Yondaime Raikage. He was the only one to ever be nice to her. He gave her purpose by letting her become a shinobi to help the village. She was the living weapon of her village. She had heard of cases similar to hers. On a mission to Nami no Kuni, she heard of a tale where a boy only thought of himself as a weapon to be used by his master and teacher, the feared Demon of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza. She had heard that due to the inspiration of a certain genin having his first C-class mission there, the once cold-hearted Zabuza admitted that he saw his student more as a weapon. That he saw the boy as a son, as well as the savior to the swordsman's loneliness. The genin that inspired Zabuza also stirred the hearts of the country's people and saved them from hopelessness. In return, the people of Nami no Kuni named the bridge after the genin. The female Jichuuriki remembered the name… The Great Naruto Bridge.

Yugito also heard that Sunagakure used to have a Jichuuriki weapon once as well. But now the former 'weapon' of Suna became its Kazekage. It happened during a Chuunin Exams occurring at Konoha. The Otogakure forces tricked the Suna people into attacking the village themselves. The mighty fire village would've fallen should have the Suna Jichuuriki unleashed it's fury. But then, the great container of Ichibi no Shukaku fell to a boy who fought with sheer willpower and determination. The boy fought through the will to protect his friends. Again, this boy was the same genin from Nami no Kuni as Yugito had heard.

This… Naruto. The boy who defied the odds no matter what… She wanted to meet the boy someday.

The Nibi container walked up the Raikage Tower, hoping to get a mission from her only friend. She was about to knock on the door when…

"But Raikage-sama, that demon is a threat to the village! We should exile her! She has lived her purpose!" A voice said. The young kunoichi recognized the voice as one of the elders in the council. She frowned at the thought of people trying convince her only friend to exile her.

Then the Raikage's voice came. "Yes I know. That is why I am sending her on a suicide assassination mission. She will die a failure! Pretending to be her friend to gain her trust has worked. Now the people that actually support that bitch will not blame me!"

Yugito was horrified as her so-called 'friend' chuckled evilly. She cried as she ran out of the tower, out of the village, barely recognizing the shouts of ANBU telling her to stop. She began to weave towards the place where she thought she could gain something…

Konoha. To meet this…

Naruto.

Flashback no Jutsu, KAI!

* * *

"**Raiton: Raidama!**"

The ball of electrified chakra fired from her mouth luckily hit the ANBU, paralyzing him. She continued to run towards Konoha, hoping this 'Naruto' could help fix her messed up life.

* * *

Later, she had climbed over the walls of Konoha, barely able to dodge the ANBU patrols. She continued hiding herself in the forests, walking around aimlessly, looking for a sign for this Naruto. She stumbled upon the training grounds of Team 7 at around midnight.

She heard a voice.

"Come on Naruto, you don't need anymore training. We're already Jounin…"

Yugito's ears perked up when she heard 'Naruto'. She hid among the bushes and peeked out through the leaves. A couple of boys a year or two younger than her walked into the clearing. They wore twin outfits of a mask covering the bottom half of their face, a shirt hidden under a gi, ninja pants and ninja sandals; they differed only through color. One was a spiky-haired blonde with deep cerulean blue eyes that mesmerized her. The other had messy black hair and russet colored brown eyes.

"Just one full-out spar Satoshi! Pleeeeaaase!" The blonde begged the raven. Satoshi rolled his eyes before nodding solemnly. The blonde jumped up with excitement.

The two stood apart from each other. Then, simultaneously, they took off their gis, showing the shirt which hugged tightly around their figures, which were rippling with muscles. Yugito had to stop herself from drooling. Then they pulled down their masks, showing their faces. Yugito again had to stop herself. This time it was from squealing like some schoolgirl. Their faces were angular and rough, while still containing a boyish look. She noticed z-shaped markings on the raven's face and whisker marks much like her own on the blonde's face (the whiskers on Yugito's face were higher up and curved upwards).

_**Kyaaa!!**_ Nibi squealed inside the kunoichi's mind.

_What is it now?_ The purple-eyed Jichuuriki mentally sighed.

_**The only people that have those kinds of whiskers are Kyuu-kun and Kyuu-kun's containers! That blonde hottie must be Kyuu-kun's Jichuuriki!**_ The two-tailed cat demon squealed again. Yugito inwardly sighed again. She knew of Nibi's fatuation with the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Sichibi no Tokage. Mostly Kyuubi though…

_**And the raven-haired hottie has Sichi-kun in him! We have amazingly great luck! Or I do… But its still luck!**_ Nibi continued. _**Plus it seems Kyuu-kun's vessel is that Naruto guy you're talking about! And he's hot! 3-for-1!!!**_

Yugito ignored the 'hottie' comments. But everything else her Bijuu said was true. She was about to jump out and introduce herself, but a sudden wave of chakra stopped her. She stared in awe as Naruto and Satoshi started…

* * *

Naruto started by sending off a wave of his chakra in threat. Satoshi just waved it off before charging at the Jichuuriki.

Naruto preformed hand-seals as he dodged a punch aimed at his gut.

"**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!**" A stream of orange flames erupted from his mouth. The Jichuuriki smirked inwardly as the Pokemon Worlder started to backpedal, doing hand-seals of his own.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!**" The trainer blasted a torrent of water from his mouth. The two attacks met and blew up tons of steam.

In the cover of the steam, they started a kenjutsu match, clashing their blades repeatedly. Neither could manage to get a hit however. The two disengaged and jumped out of the steam cloud, doing hand-seals.

"**Ho Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

"**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Fifty each were created and they engaged in a mass taijutsu match. Every time someone made contact, the clone would simply use **Bunshin Daibakuha** to eliminate their foe and several others around them. Soon the real Satoshi and Naruto were left, panting, soaked and burned at the same time. They smirked knowingly.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!**" They shouted simultaneously. Soon the clearing was filled to the brim with clones. Fifty started to do handseals, a hundred drew their swords and kunai, and the other six-hundred roared before charging into the war-zone.

* * *

Yugito and Nibi felt their jaws drop. The two boys were committing the Fourth Great Shinobi War in a simple 'sparring match'.

_**Damn. Even our one-tailed mode can't match with that.**_ Nibi simply.

"Well that Naruto kid did beat Ichibi going all-out when he was a genin…" Yugito stated. The clearing was filled with clones beating each other up, slashing holes in others, exploding, throwing random jutsu and roaring like there was no tomorrow. Yugito even saw a toad pop up and started swallowing up Satoshi clones before being destroyed with a water-made shark.

_**This is gonna take a long time…**_ Nibi stated all-knowingly.

* * *

About an hour later, the battle ended. Naruto and Satoshi stood with their swords drawn and locked together in a stalemate.

_**Oh… Shit…**_ Kyuubi stated with fear in his voice as he recognized a familiar chakra. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

_What are __you__ scared about? I thought __nothing__ scared the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune._ Naruto mentally mocked his tenant.

Kyuubi obviously missed the sarcasm in the voice. _**There is something that can scare men even stronger than me that I have sensed in this area…**_

_Oh?_

_**Unwanted fangirls…**_

_Okay, firstly, that is true. Secondly, how do __you__ have fangirls? Thirdly, why would humans love you, a demon?_

_**I have **__**demon**__** fangirls!!**_

_Oh… Like who?_

_**I sense Nibi no Nekomata and her container are hiding in the bush next to the big oak tree. She reeks of Lightning… A Kumo-nin probably.**_

_Nibi is your fangirl? Oh well. Better warn Sato and Sachibi._

While still in the stalemate, Naruto mouthed "Kumo-nin" to the Pokemon Worlder. Satoshi's mouth twitched left twice and then three times to the right, signifying that he knows.

The two smirked before promptly switching themselves with Kage Bunshin.

* * *

Yugito watched the two as they kept at the stalemate. She almost sighed of boredom. Then she felt a presence under her. She tried to jump, but it was too late. She felt her ankles get grabbed by hands from underground.

"**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!**"

Then Yugito was pulled underground by the Naruto clone, leaving only her head visible on the surface. Before she attempted to get out, Naruto and Satoshi jumped down in front of her. Satoshi took out a kunai in threat.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked. Yugito struggled a bit before lowering her head in defeat. She looked up at him and blushed. His face was now a few inches away from hers.

"Care to answer?" He asked. The kunoichi nodded.

"I am Nii Yugito. Missing-nin from Kumo and I come here to seek your aid, Naruto." She explained, still blushing at the proximity of their faces.

_**Come on… you know you like him being this close…**_ Nibi teased.

_Shut up whiskers!_ She snapped back. Naruto noticed her eyes glazing over. A sign she was talking to her tenant. Naruto looked at Satoshi, who nodded. They both did rapid hand-seals even Jounin would have trouble seeing.

"**Jichuuriki Kaiwa no Jutsu!**"

Soon the world around the three faded into nothingness. Yugito stood up to find a girl standing up next to her. The girl was almost an exact copy of her, except the hair was purple, the eyes were golden with purple slits, and she had cat ears, more defined whisker-marks and a tail.

Yugito looked around. She also saw Naruto and Satoshi standing with another two boys. One was a copy of Naruto except he had red irises with orange slits, feiry red hair, and fox ears, a bushy tail and defined whisker-marks too. The other was a copy of Satoshi except he had green hair and irises with blue slits, scales on his cheeks in a z-shaped arrangement and a huge scaly tail protruding from his waist.

She finally recognized who the copies were…

They were their bijuu.

* * *

**Here's the translations:**

**Raiton: Raidageki no Jutsu** – Lightning Release: Lightning Strike Technique

**Raiton: Raidama no Jutsu** – Lightning Release: Lightning Bullet Technique

**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** – Multiple Shadow Clone Technique

**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu** – Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique

**Jichuuriki Kaiwa no Jutsu** – Jichuuriki Conversation Technique (I know its lame but is all I got)

**Ichibi no Shukaku** – One-tailed Sand Raccoon

**Nibi no Nekomata** – Two-tailed Lightning Cat

**Sichibi no Tokage** – Seven-tailed Hurricane Lizard

**Kyuubi no Kitsune** – Nine-tailed Demon Fox

* * *

Next time:

Yuugito's Konoha integration! Girls start bombarding her with questions on how Naruto and Satoshi look like under the masks!!

* * *

Review please!! Still working on Harem polls! You can vote Yugito in if ya want!

The score is of now:

Naru/Hina : 2

Naru/Anko: 0


	4. Omake Chapter 1

**Notes:** Alright! This is an Omake chappie to lighten up the mood a bit. And to also announce the current votes for the Harem.

Hinata: 6

Yugito: 4 (Not bad for just barely being introduced :P)

Anko: 4

* * *

-Omake for previous chapter-

Naruto started off by sending a wave of chakra in threat. Satoshi just waved it off before putting his hands in a familiar cross-seal. Naruto did the same.

"**Harem no Jutsu!**"

"**Harem no Jutsu!**"

Soon the field was littered with girls. The thing was… They weren't naked!!! They were all in an either orange or blue bikini.

Then Naruto and Satoshi went towards the edge of the clearing. They somehow took out a couple of recliners, a couple of bags of chips, a bowl of popcorn, and a couple of soda hats out of their pockets. The sat down on their respective recliners, put on their soda hats and began to munch on their popcorn and chips as if it was a football game.

Then out of nowhere, a camera and TV crew came by and began to film. They were all male by the way. The director sat down in a foldable chair before bringing a megaphone to his mouth.

"Mass Catfights the Show is going to start in 3… 2… 1!!"

Satoshi raised his hand up then brought it down. "HAJIME!"

Immediately, the transformed clones began screaming and tearing at each other. Or more specifically… their clothes. The people at their laptops began editing censors to the film.

Yugito twitched._ What… The… Hell…_

_**I would've thought Kyuu-kun and Sichibi-kun's containers would have been more… **_Nibi paused. _**Competent.**_

Then a scream of rage echoed throughout the clearing. A group of angry Konoha women stepped out into the clearing. The clones immediately dispelled in fear. Naruto and Satoshi smirked at each other. The angry women roared before charging at the camera and TV crews at the opposite side of the clearing. The men screamed as wave after wave of angry females descended upon them, spelling out their doom.

"But honey, I make an honest profit working on this show!!"

"No, no, no, no!! That megaphone does not go ther- OW!"

"That's what you men get for working with a smutty show like this!!"

"But it earns over 5 billion ryou a year!"

"Ryou this!"

"OUCH!!"

Naruto and Satoshi smiled as they watched the crews being beat by the females.

Meanwhile, Yugito twitched again._ Is __anyone__ in Konoha sane?_

She remembered dodging a Chuunin guard wearing a hideous green spandex suit with a horrible bowl cut and eyebrows that looked like caterpillars. Then she remembered another Chuunin guard in who was shouting at his dog to stop humping a rock and to do it to a tree instead.

_**I guess not…**_ Nibi answered her questions. Yugito sighed…

-End of Omake-

* * *

Remember to put your opinion on who'll be in the Harem in the review!! Ja ne! 


	5. Truth Be Told

**Notes:** Alrighty then! Here's current polls.

Hinata: 7

Anko: 4

Yugito: 5

I am here to announce that if any of these girls get 15 votes from different people by chapter 7, I will put them in the Harem. AlsoAnyways, let's start!!

"**This is demon talking in the Jichuuriki Kaiwa.**"

* * *

**Chapter 4: Truth Be Told**

Yugito was confused. She was in some dark place with her tenant, Naruto and Satoshi, and their tenants…

"How'd you do this?" She asked the two boys in front of her.

"It's a combination of a ninjutsu and a genjutsu." Satoshi explained. "We give ourselves a mental link, put a sound and sight-proofing genjutsu around us, and temporarily released enough demon chakra for our Biju to form a physical manifestation."

Yugito nodded and turned towards Nibi. The cat demon was shaking. Yugito furrowed her eyebrows in concern. "Nibi, is something wro-?

"**KYAAAA!!**" Nibi squealed so loudly, the boys' ears began to bleed. The cat demon tried to tackle Kyuubi who jumped out of the way and behind Naruto. The cat picked herself off the ground. "**Kyuu-kun, is that how you acted on our date?**"

Everyone except the demon's jaws dropped. Naruto was the first to recover.

"I thought you said she was an unwanted fangirl?"

Kyuubi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "**Err… A year before I 'attacked' Konoha, I agreed that if I went on a date with her, she and her cat minions would stop stalking me for an entire century. And then the other major fangirls, Gobi no Inu, Rokubi no Itachi and their minions, found out and began to chase us around. They kept trying to kill Nibi and kept trying to get me to go out with them. Nibi immediately accidentally stumbled upon Kumogakure, where she was sealed by the Sandaime Raikage to be used as a weapon. I was chased for about a year until I came across Konoha and accidentally stepped on a traveling senior council member, and the village declared war on me and my kitsune minions. You know the rest…**"

Everyone except Nibi sweat-dropped. Naruto's eyebrows started to twitch. "YA MEAN I SUFFERED THROUGH 13 YEARS OF PAIN, PREJUDICE AND HATRED BECAUSE OF DAMN FANGIRLS!!!"

The fox demon nodded. "Yup…"

About 30 minutes later of cursing, shouting and pounding his head on the floor, Naruto finally calmed down.

"Anyways, what were you going to say Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked the female Jichuuriki. The girl blushed at the '-chan' suffix. Then her face turned deadly serious.

"My only 'friend' back at Kumo, the Yondaime Raikage, betrayed me. He befriended me as an act to not lose any popularity with the people who don't hate me. He was planning on sending me on a solo mission to assassinate the Kazekage…"

"Brother Gaara?" Satoshi questioned. Yugito raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know him?"

Naruto smirked. "Of course we do! Brother Gaara and I go way back!"

"Brother Gaara?"

This time Sachibi answered. "**Yes. Sato and Naruto call fellow Jichuurikis, Brothers and Sisters. Subaku no Gaara holds the Ichibi no Shukaku. The three of them are currently trying to gather all the Jichuurikis to counter the Akatsuki.**"

"**Akatsuki?**" Nibi asked. "**What's the Akatsuki?**"

"The Akatsuki is an organization of nine high S-class missing-nins led by a man known as Pein. The known members are Kiri no Hoshigake Kisame, Konoha no Uchiha Itachi, Iwa no Deidara, Suna no Sasori no Niiro Suna, Kusa no Zetsu, Taki no Kakuzu, Konoha no Tobi, and Hidan. Their goal is to seek out the nine Biju and to use their powers to unlock and claim the power of the Juubi no Seirei. Then they would seal the nine Biju into the rings they possess and try to take over the world using the power of Juubi." Naruto explained.

"**And it is said the Juubi no Seirei has the power to combine with another Biju to create a new Juubi. For instance, if it were to merge with me, I would become the Juubi no Yoko.**" Kyuubi continued.

"**Or if it merged with me, I would become Juubi no Ryu. The Juubi's powers would boost our own and turn us into new creatures. In theory, if Juubi merged with Nibi, she would become Juubi no Tora. Or if Juubi merged with Ichibi, they would become Juubi no Tanuki.**" Sachibi said.

"That is why we are gathering the nine Jichuuriki. So we can protect them and possibly defeat the Akatsuki through tapping the power of Juubi." Satoshi finished.

"Aww man… You guy left me with the longest part of the speech…" Naruto complained, pouting cutely (in Yugito's opinion).

"**Hey, it was ****you**** who wanted to give the Akatsuki explanation to whenever we meet another Jichuuriki. So stop complaining.**" Kyuubi sighed.

"So anyways, are you willing to join our new organization, Sister Yugito-chan?" Naruto held a hand out for the girl to take. Meanwhile, Nibi tapped her chin in thought.

"**What's the organization's name?**" The cat demon asked.

"Huh… We haven't thought of one yet…" Satoshi rubbed his chin.

"**I got one!**" Sachibi yelled out. Everyone turned to look at him. "**Seken no Kyuuten!**"

Yugito nodded. "I, Nii Yugito, former Kumo-nin and container for Nibi no Nekomata, agree to join the Seken no Kyuuten."

The girl took the blonde's hands, blushing slightly at how warm they were.

Satoshi sighed as he put his mask and gi back on. "Well, we gotta go explain to Tsunade-hime that we have a new member."

* * *

Meanwhile, in her office, Tsunade the Slug Sannin glared at the pile of paperwork in front of her. It was taking every bit of her control not to burn the pieces of paper and stick the ashes down the prejudiced council members' throats. But luckily, something interesting was going to happen today… 

A Chuunin guard stuck his head into the room. "Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-san and Taijiri-san have brought a Kumo-nin. They say it's important."

"Bring them in." She said as she finished signing a paper that bans a TV show called 'Mass Catfights the Show' from Konoha. It was a show that had big-busted girls in bikinis fight. It was one of the most profitable shows that came out since 'Icha Icha the Series'.

Naruto and Satoshi stepped inside the room with a brown-haired girl with purple eyes and whiskers on her face like Naruto's.

"Hey Baachan!" Naruto called out. Next thing you know, his head is stuck in the floor…

The basement floor.

Satoshi sighed before muttering. "He never learns…"

Later, when Naruto recovered, the three Jichuuriki stood in front of the Godaime's desk. Yugito was slightly sweating from he fact that: One, it was silent with the Hokage and the boys staring at each other. Two, the usually boisterous boys had suddenly developed an aura of so much seriousness it was almost scary. Three, she really had to go to the bathroom.

"So…" Tsunade spoke up. "Who is this?"

"She is Nii Yugito, Kumo missing-nin searching for refuge in Konoha, and also she is…" Satoshi started.

"… The container of Nibi no Nekomata." Naruto finished. Tsunade's eyes widened considerably.

"I see…" She loosely clasped her hands in front of her face. "So I'm guessing she is willing to join your little demon container club?"

"It's not a club. We have officially become an organization, the Seken no Kyuuten." Naruto's face curved into his trade-mark fox grin.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "Guardians of the Nine Heavens?"

"Yup!"

"I see. So I'm guessing that Gaara should come over to help with the new organization?" Tsunade asked. The three nodded. "Very well. Since the Chuunin exams are in two weeks, we could ask that Gaara would come early to 'help out' with the exams. This should give you enough time to form and organize yourselves. Plus Yugito is now officially a Konoha Chuunin."

Tsunade began to write down the note. Then she called in Shizune. The said chirpy brunette poked her head through the door. "Yes Tsunade-shishou?"

"Shizune, go get our fastest messenger bird and send this to Suna." The busty blonde said as she gave her assistant the letter.

"Yes Tsunade-shishou." She said before walking out.

Naruto sighed. _Since I'm going to form an organization, it's either now or never…_

"I have one more thing to ask." Naruto smiled. The Hokage turned to him. "Is it possible for the Konoha Eleven to come here? I think… I think I'm going to tell them."

Tsunade gasped. Then she smiled. "Okay Naruto. Just remember, no matter what they say or think, you are not Kyuubi. You are Uzumaki Naruto, my little otouto…"

The Hokage ruffled his hair playfully. The ramen-lover snorted. "Little otouto my ass!! I'M TALLER THAN YOU!!"

The three laughed as they sat down in their chairs.

* * *

Later, the eleven members of Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai and Team Gai were assembled outside the office. 

"What do you think we were called here for Ino-pig?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"I dunno, but whatever it is, the messenger said it was important." Ino replied.

"Somehow, I know this is going to be troublesome…" Shikamaru yawned. Chouji was eating his chips… as usual. Lee was jumping around screaming about something idiotic. Hinata and Tenten were discussing about the squinty-eyed guy who flirted with them before receiving a kick to the boys. Neji and Shino were having a staring contest. Kiba was trying to stop Akamaru from trying to pee on a nearby potted plant.

Then the door opened, revealing Tsunade is all her big-busted glory. "You guys may come in and take a seat."

They sat in chairs that were positioned in front of the Hokage's desk. And sitting on the desk was Naruto, the raven-haired kid from the fight earlier and a brown-haired girl with whisker marks like Naruto's. The Hokage leaned on a wall, watching to see if this was going to turn well.

The blonde haired Jichuuriki sighed. "Hey guys…"

"Naruto? Did you have something to tell us?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah and who's the chick?" Kiba eyed her. Then he grinned coyly at the blonde. "Ohohoho. I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Naruto. Teehee…"

Immediately, faces turned red. Some from anger, some from jealousy, and others from embarrassment.

_Why am I feeling jealous!? It's not like I __like__ Naruto or something…_Sakura thought.

_**Shannaro! We're Sasuke-kun's and Sasuke-kun's only!! Not Naruto-kun's! Oh shit I said –kun after Naruto!!! NOOOOO!!**_ Inner Sakura raged.

_N-No!! I-It can't be true! K-Kiba-kun's just kidding, r-right?_ Hinata thought.

Meanwhile, Yugito was shaking a bit with rage. "Okay, first of all Dog-boy, I'm not a 'chick', I'm a kitten. Second of all, I'm not Naruto's girlfriend. We just barely met!! And third of all, your dog is peeing on your leg…"

"EEEWWWW!!!" Echoed throughout the room. Later, when the yellow substance was cleaned up and Kiba got into a new outfit, they were sitting in the room again. Then Naruto's face turned deadly serious. The Konoha Eleven immediately shut up and listened.

Naruto started. "Okay, guys. What I'm about to tell you is an S-class secret. You cannot tell anyone of it unless you have my permission, got it?"

Everyone nodded. The Jichuuriki took in a deep breath.

"Do you guys know of the Kyuubi?" Everyone nodded again. "Well… The story of Yondaime killing Kyuubi is a lie."

The Eleven gasped. Naruto continued. "Demons that powerful cannot be killed. The only way to destroy them is to seal them into someone and wait for that someone to be destroyed, which in turn, destroys the demon that is sealed into him/her. So the Yondaime did not kill Kyuubi on the Tenth of October. Instead, he sealed it into a newborn baby boy whose mother died in childbirth. Why a baby you ask? Because the chakra pathways of a person with developed chakra coils is too small to contain the immense chakra of Biju. And the baby's chakra coils could develop into large enough coils to hold the Kyuubi. So the Yondaime used a sealing jutsu called the **Shiki Fujin** to seal the fox into that boy. Do you have any idea who that baby was?"

The Eleven shook their heads. The blonde sighed. "Tell me… Who's birthday is October 10? Who has fox-like features? And who has large chakra pathways that can barely be considered human?"

Hinata gasped. She raised a shaking finger towards her long-time crush. "Y-Y-You!!"

Kiba jumped up. "WOAH! You're telling us that you are the Kyuubi!!"

"No Kiba." Tsunade said. "Naruto is the Kyuubi's jailor."

"It all makes sense now…" Sakura looked at the ground. Everyone turned to look at her. "It makes sense to why the teachers at the academy except for Iruka didn't teach you correctly. It makes sense to why whenever I see you walk around town, I see people glare at you and call you 'hell spawn' and 'demon bastard'. It makes sense to why our parents didn't want us to associate with you. It all makes sense!!"

The pink-haired kunoichi began to cry. She stood up and walked up to Naruto. She promptly collapsed into his arms and started to cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I'm sorry I treated you so badly even when you had suffered so much. I'm sorry…" She sobbed. Naruto started to feel tears coming down his face, staining his black mask. He had half-expected the group to shout and glare at him. He had expected the group to shun him like the rest of the village.

But, the thing is… They didn't. The Konoha Eleven accepted him. They made him feel as Naruto. Not as the Kyuubi brat, or the demon… Just Naruto. The blonde looked up to see the girls (and Lee) smiling at him with tear-stained faces. And the guys were smiling at him the 'smile of acceptance' as Naruto called it. For one of the few times in his life, he was truly…

Happy.

* * *

Later everyone was sitting down in the chairs again. 

"So was that all you wanted to tell us?" Ino asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No. I'm here to tell you guys of the recent dangers ahead. I'm sure you guys know of the Akatsuki?"

The Eleven nodded. Naruto continued. "Well, do you know what the Akatsuki's goals are?"

This time, they shook their heads.

"Well, the Akatsuki are planning to collect the nine most powerful demons in the world, the nine Biju. Then they are planning to use the Biju's powers to take over the world. So they go around, extracting Biju from their containers, or Jichuuriki. I am a Jichuuriki that they especially want since I have the strongest of the nine, Kyuubi."

"But what does this have to do with us?" Kiba asked.

"Good question. You are to become the personal guards of the Jichuuriki."

"Personal guard?" Shino finally spoke. "But the only Jichuuriki we know is you. And we doubt you need this much protection."

Naruto smirked. "I don't but we do!"

"We? Who's the others?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. Naruto motioned to the two sitting next to him.

"Satoshi here is the container to the Sichibi no Tokage. And Yugito is the container to the Nibi no Nekomata. And our favorite Kazekage is the container of Ichibi no Shukaku!" The blonde grinned. The Eleven gasped. No one knew that the Biju had at one time or another been right in front of their faces.

"And that's not all…" Everyone turned to Satoshi. "We Jichuuriki have begun a counter to the Akatsuki. We have recently formed an organization called the Seken no Kyuuten. Our organization is made to track down and protect the other Jichuuriki from the Akatsuki. That is why we ask the Konoha Eleven to help protect us because there is no one else that Naruto-senpai would trust more."

"Naruto-senpai?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

The Pokemon Worlder grinned. "Well you are the newly appointed leader of the Seken no Kyuuten!"

Naruto smiled softly. Sakura looked at Yugito. "So how did you meet Naruto and Satoshi?"

Yugito smiled. "I was running away from some Kumo-nins and managed to see Naruto and Satoshi unmasked commit the Fourth Great Shinobi in front of me in a simple 'sparring match'."

Immediately Tsunade, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura were huddled around her.

"What do they look like!!??" They screamed in unison.

Yugito giggled. "Nuh-uh!! No spoilers! But I'll give ya this…"

The cat Jichuuriki whispered something the boys couldn't hear. Then all the girls, even 50 year old Tsunade, squealed.

All the people in the room that had male organs… Sweat-dropped.

* * *

Next time: 

Flashback on how Sichibi wound up inside Satoshi!!

* * *

**Translations:**

**Gobi no Inu –** Five-tailed Snow Dog

**Rokubi no Itachi –** Six-tailed Ice Weasel

**Juubi no Seirei –** Ten-tailed Spirit

**Seken no Kyuuten –** Guardians of the Nine Heavens (sounds corny in English but cool in Japanese!! But then again, everything sounds cool in Japanese.)

**Shiki Fujin –** Dead Demon Seal

* * *

Review please!! Still polls on Hinata, Anko and Yugito if they should be added in Harem!! 


	6. Seven Reasons, Search For The Jichuuriki

**Notes:** Polls right now for Naruto's Harem additions are:

Hinata: 9

Yugito: 8 (People must love this!)

Anko: 4 (Sorry Anko…)

Advertise my story so that more people can vote if you want any of these girls in the Harem as soon as possible! I changed my status now. If any have 10 votes by next chappie, they are officially in the harem.

* * *

**Chapter 5, Part 1: Seven Reasons**

Satoshi sighed as he stepped into the apartment he rented which conveniently was placed next to Naruto's who was currently sharing with Takeshi. Satoshi scowled as he pulled down his mask. His name meant 'Village Pride' and yet, the village he was currently residing in hated his best male, non-perverted friend.

Satoshi quickly peeked into the apartment's only bedroom. He found Kasumi snuggling in the bed. The Jichuuriki smiled at her sleeping form. An idea popped into his normally dense head, along with an urge he could not fight. He sneakily tip-toed towards the bed. The raven bent down and gave the orange-haired girl a quick peck on the cheek. He turned and exited the bedroom, a blush forming on his face.

Just when the raven closed the door, one of Kasumi's eyes popped open. She put a hand on her cheek, blushing a fine shade of pink. She smiled as she fell asleep. "Satoshi…kun."

Satoshi went into the bathroom to change. When he came out, he turned off all the lights before lying down on the couch with a blanket. He stared at the ceiling, as reminisced to when he got Sachibi…

* * *

Flashback no Jutsu! 

Naruto and the Pokemon Worlders were currently training somewhere in Mizu no Kuni while Jiraiya went to peep in the nearby hot springs. (And since I haven't described Takeshi's clothes yet… He has a black shirt with a green vest, green pants and black ninja sandals. He also has a black bandana with a hitai-ate's metal plate on it.)

Satoshi had just then mastered the Kage Bunshin. But he could barely make five bunshins before collapsing of chakra exhaustion. The Mizu Bunshin was better than this! But he needed the Kage Bunshin if he was to become strong as his blonde friend. Satoshi remembered when Naruto told them of his accomplishes. At first, Takeshi snorted and didn't believe him. Satoshi however knew that he wasn't lying. He questioned the blonde of how he got so strong.

"A friend told this to me once: He said 'To strength comes from the will to protect your precious people.' Then he asked me 'Do you have a precious person?' Ever since that day, I resolved to become Hokage not just so that those bastards back in Konoha will acknowledge me, but also to protect my friends… My family." Naruto had said. That was the first time Satoshi saw the Naruto behind the mask. That was when Satoshi became Naruto's friend.

Satoshi finished punching his log to smithereens. He let out a heavy breath before walking out of the clearing they were in.

"Hey Sato, where are ya going?" Kasumi called after her friend.

"Just somewhere to think, Kasumi-chan!" Satoshi called back before disappearing into the treeline. The raven-haired Pokemon Worlder had long discarded his previous attire. He wore a blue shirt and a white vest, blue ninja pants and had recently received a Konoha headband from some missing-nin they captured. They had reformed it so the scratch was gone and it looked like a regular headband. His jacket and hat though reminded him of home so he kept them.

He remembered one day it was raining while they trained. And Kasumi slipped, falling into a puddle. The kind-hearted raven put his jacket around her to keep her from getting a cold. She's been wearing it ever since. He chuckled at how he once caught her snuggling his jacket while she was sleeping. If only he had a camera!!

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't watch where he was going. Satoshi's thoughts promptly ended when he walked into a large boulder. The Pokemon Worlder rubbed his face to reduce the pain as he stared at the boulder. It was buried halfway into a cliff wall, probably blocking the entrance of some cave.

Satoshi stared blankly at the cliff wall that towered over him. _How did I miss __that_Then he noticed a piece of paper attached to the boulder. He walked up the boulder using his chakra and read the paper.

"What's this? 'Here lies the beast of the Hurricanes. There are seven reasons to or not to realease the beast: The beast is capable to conjure storms even in the driest deserts. The beast has enough power to level a mountain. The beast is said to have been able to match the Kyuubi at one time. The beast is Pride and Wrath incarnate. The beast has scales sharp enough to pierce diamond. The beast has a kind, yet corrupted and dangerous heart. The beast has been sealed by our great Shodaime Mizukage… Sichibi no Tokage. Be warned…'" Satoshi read out loud. He snorted. _What kind of crap is this? Probably some bluff to ward off bandits. I bet there's a hoard of gold and treasures and jutsu scrolls down there!_

The raven paid no heed to the warning and hastily ripped off the piece of paper. Suddenly a wave of demonic chakra exploded from the boulder. Satoshi was blown back into a tree. His vision became blurry as he faded into unconsciousness.

He awoke in what looked like to be a sewer. There were cracks and leaks everywhere. The Pokemon Worlder raised an eyebrow before getting up and walking down the wet corridor. He instantly stepped into a large cavern-like room. He looked at the other end of the room where there were no lights; therefore he couldn't see the other end. Suddenly there was a green flash. He shut his eyes in reflex. When he opened them again, his jaw dropped. A giant 50 foot tall iguana-like creature was sitting in the other end of the room, which was now bathed in green light. Green chakra was seeping from the creature and began to form bars which separated Satoshi and the creature.

Satoshi finally drew the courage to speak. "W-Who are you?"

The lizard thing did something that oddly looked like a smirk. He spoke in a deep booming voice. "**I am the Sichibi no Tokage. You have foolishly released me from my 100 year prison. But since I have been severely weakened, on the first step I take in the outside world, I would've died. Luckily for me, I have found a solution. I shall recover inside of ****you****. Although you are stupid and weak, you have a kind heart and a lot of potential… Congrats Hatchling, you're a Jichuuriki.**"

Satoshi's jaw dropped again. He knew of Naruto's burden, and was shocked that now he carried a similar one. The lizard chuckled as the green chakra bars dissipated, leaving real bars in its place. A lock formed on the gate with the kanji for 'seal' on it. And then he faded again into nothingness.

Taijiri Satoshi awoke to find Jiraiya, Kasumi, Takeshi and Naruto staring at them with concern in their eyes.

"What happened, nidaime gaki?" The self-proclaimed super pervert asked. Satoshi would've chuckled at his new nickname hadn't he been so tired.

Instead, all he could mutter was. "Sichibi…"

Jiraiya gasped. He quickly lifted his shirt to find an intricate seal placed on his stomach. Kasumi would've blushed at the sight of his well-toned muscles hadn't the seal been there. She recognized it. _It looks like Naruto's Shiki Fujin!! But different too…_

It was different. Instead of the spiral, it was a sphere with a horizontal line passing through the navel. She would've giggled at how it looked a lot like a Pokeball. But she had something on her mind.

"Jiraiya-sensei, why does he have a Shiki Fujin seal on him?"

The white-haired pervert sighed. "It seems stupidity runs into different worlds as well…"

"What do you mean?" Takeshi raised an eyebrow. Jiraiya glanced at the now obliterated boulder in the cliff wall. He sighed again.

"It seems Satoshi accidentally sealed a biju into himself." Everyone gasped at that. The pervert continued. "And judging by the green chakra, he has sealed Sichibi within himself. The seven-tails was the only biju to have been trapped inside something else other than a human. That boulder was a holy artifact with tremendous power, enough so that a biju could be sealed into it. Satoshi must've unsealed him. And since suddenly being unsealed like that could severely damage and possibly destroy Sichibi, he did the one thing possible to keep himself alive… He sealed himself into Satoshi."

Naruto's eyes widened. He was in a mix of emotions. He was glad that now he had something in common with Satoshi, he was sad that now the Pokemon Worlder would have to live with the curse like him, and he was depressed as a surge of horrible memories came to him. But for now he smiled. Later on, he explained the things about Jichuuriki to his raven-haired friend. Through these conversations, Satoshi rapidly became Naruto's new best friend.

A few months after that, Satoshi messed up a couple of hand-seals while practicing Suiryudan, and accidentally created the **Jichuuriki Kaiwa no Jutsu**. The biju became close to their containers after that as the Jichuuriki talked more to their tenants. Although Sichibi didn't talk much to Kyuubi, who hid the fact that he was happy to see his one-time best friend…

Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!

* * *

The next morning, the three Jichuuriki, Kakashi, Kasumi, and Tsunade stood at the gates. 

"Alright you three, you are to meet Gaara at the border. He appointed Baki as temporary Kazekage until he finishes forming the Seken no Kyuuten with you." Tsunade explained. The four nodded. The busty blonde turned to the Copy-nin. "You take care of them. Make sure Naruto or Satoshi don't do anything stupid… Scratch that, stupider."

The two boys pouted behind their masks. The girls giggled. Kasumi turned to Satoshi.

"I guess I'll try to socialize with the girls here in Konoha and keep Takeshi from socializing with the women in the bathhouses." She smiled. The raven-haired trainer smiled back. Kasumi turned and began to walk away.

Naruto grinned coyly. "You could've confessed now you know…"

The raven sputtered, a blush on his face. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!!"

"See ya later, Satoshi…kun!!" Kasumi called, without turning her head. The trainer's head snapped up so fast, Naruto swore he heard his spine fracture.

"She said –kun!" Satoshi whispered. Yugito rolled her eyes.

"Alright lover-boy, let's go." She grabbed his arm and began to drag him away.

The raven scowled at the female Jichuuriki, and then he grinned evilly. "Lover-boy? Look whose talking ya Naruto fangirl!"

The brown-haired girl stopped abruptly and glared at the trainer, her normally purple eyes filled with fire. She hissed at the Pokemon Worlder. "What. Did. You. Say?"

Satoshi squeaked. "Eep! Nothing…"

The other two just laughed as they went down the road to the desert.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Pokemon World… 

"Ash… Why!!??" Delia Ketchum cried above a grave. Her son and his friends went missing over three years ago. They were presumed dead by the Officer Jenny Police Forces that were investigating it. The gravestones were set up, but there were no bodies to put in them.

All they found was the shattered pieces of the GS ball. Professor Oak blamed himself. He thought that Team Rocket, who was after the ball, had kidnapped them, and probably killed them. The Pokemon scientist thought that Ash had broken the GS ball as a last resort to keep it away from Team Rocket. Gary was also depressed. He was sad that he hadn't treated his former friend better. The many people around the world whose lives were affected by Ash felt a deep pang of pain when they heard that he had probably died.

Pikachu was on of the worst. He knew more of the story than the others, but he couldn't tell them. The mouse almost found himself wishing for that talking Meowth to come so the cat could translate it. Since he couldn't tell the truth, he fell into deep depression at the loss of his beloved trainer. The same was felt with all of the trio's Pokemon. Togepi was constantly crying, Brock's Vulpix was crestfallen, as was the others, and Bayleaf couldn't stop tackling anyone with black hair, thinking he or she was Ash.

Meanwhile, in the Orange Island Archipelago, Shamouti Island…

"Ash… I know he's alive." Melody said as she walked up the statue that held the three orbs of fire, ice, and lightning. Slowking stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for her to reach the top. As soon as she did, the Pokemon spoke.

"You, know, you're right." He said. The girl looked strangely at the Pokemon. He smiled. "Ash is alive. Just… Not on this world."

The brown-haired girl misunderstood, brought her hands to her mouth and she suddenly felt queasy. The pink Pokemon chuckled. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant, he's on another world."

Melody's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"Ash is alive, but now he goes through the name of Satoshi, and he lives in a world of ninjas, jutsus, demons, and other things strange to this world." Slowking explained.

"Wait, how would you know? And why are you telling me this?"

The Pokemon smiled at her. "Lugia informs me regularly. I mean, he does have a spiritual link with the boy, doesn't he? As for me telling you this, it's because you'd probably want to know about your love."

"M-My love? How'd you know I love him?" Melody blushed deeply. The Pokemon chuckled.

"We Pokemon know things…" Slowking said as he walked down the stairs.

Melody grinned.

* * *

**Chapter 5, Part 2: Search For The Jichuuriki Begins!**

The sand trio walked through an endless sea of sand.

"So Gaara, care to tell us where we're going now?" Temari asked her little brother.

"Yeah, little bro, we need to know our mission if we're to succeed." Kankurou agreed.

The red haired Jichuuriki looked at the two of them. He sighed. "I'll explain once we meet our escort to Konoha."

The two older siblings narrowed their eyes, but didn't say anything. They knew not to question Gaara, even when he's in his good mood. The forest in the horizon began to become more visible. Temari swore he saw a ghost of a smile start to form on her brother's face. She knew why. Who wouldn't remember a certain blonde hyper-active ninja by the name of Naruto after meeting him? Though the blonde Suna kunoichi wouldn't admit it, but she owed Naruto a great debt. He brought her little brother back from insanity.

The three walked until they came to the treeline, which was also known as the Konoha-Suna border. There were four figures standing in the road, probably their escorts. Temari recognized one of the escorts.

_Naruto's sensei, Cocoa… Kuko… Kakashi! Yeah, that's it._ Temari thought. (Sorry, I just had to do it!)

Kakashi was the same as the last time she saw him. Another was a girl with brown hair tied up into a ponytail that reached her shoulders and purple eyes. She had a purple tank top covered by an unzipped Konoha Chuunin flak jacket with black bandages wrapping her right arm from shoulder to elbow. She also had black ninja pants, with purple sandals. The next was a boy with really messy raven-black hair and deep russet brown eyes. He had a white shirt with a blue sphere in the front and a Konoha Jounin flak jacket over it. The sphere had a white horizontal line passing through it. He had blue fingerless gloves and blue bandages that covered his entire left arm. He also had a blue-hilted katana strapped at his right side, hanging of a white sash that hung onto his blue pants. The sheath had a white lizard engraving on it. The last was a blonde with spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. He had a black shirt with an orange spiral on it, along with a flak jacket over it. Everything else was a copy of the raven's outfit, except the bandages was on his right arm, and the sword was on his left side. The blonde seemed eerily familiar to Temari, but she couldn't pinpoint why.

The three Suna-nins stopped in front of their escorts. Kakashi waved at them to follow his entourage. The seven walked down the road towards Konoha.

Surprisingly, Gaara broke the silence. "So what is the real reason we were called to Konoha, Kakashi?"

"It seems my former student, Naruto, has begun to gather the Jichuuriki in order to counter the Akatsuki." Kakashi took out his book and begun to read it. Temari's ears perked up when she heard 'Naruto'.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Why is it you say 'former' student?"

Kakashi smiled at the Kazekage. "Because he's now my teammate, not my student."

Kankurou snorted. "No way, the next Chuunin or Jounin exam isn't until next month."

"Ah, but promotion from the Hokage herself is an exception." The raven-haired boy said suddenly.

Gaara nodded. "But what about this new organization to counter the Akatsuki? How many Jichuuriki has Naruto gathered?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Kakashi returned to reading his book.

Temari snorted. "We're miles away from Konoha. And Gaara wants his answers."

"Well, yes, but Naruto is way closer than you think." Yugito told her.

"Really? Is that idiot nearby?" Kankurou eyed the purple eyed girl. (LOLOLOLOL!!!!)

"Actually…" The blonde put his right hand up in a half-seal. And with a quick whisper, the road was soon filled with marching copies of the blonde.

"**He's right here!**" They shouted in unison. Temari gasped as the clones dispelled themselves. She looked at Naruto. He had gotten taller than her, and his shirt hugged his torso nicely, (Ugh, I hate describing guys in a girls eye…) and soon Temari found herself staring. Yugito giggled.

The purple eyed girl nudged the blonde kunoichi. "Staring is rude ya know…"

Temari quickly turned her head away and suddenly found the ground very interesting. Gaara nodded. "So how many have you gathered, my friend?"

Naruto grinned behind his black mask. "The Seken no Kyuuten have currently four members: me, Satoshi, Sichibi's container, Yugito, Nibi's container, and you!"

Gaara nodded again. He smiled a genuine smile, not one of his maniacal grins. "I have a feeling this is going to be… fun."

* * *

In the dark shadows of the trees, two figures in black robes looked at the group. 

"Hmm… Four Jichuuriki in the same place, yeah. Wanna take them on, yeah?" The blonde one said.

The red haired one shook his head. "No. Four is way too much for even Itachi and Kisame. We need backup… Unless you wanna be cut up into shreds by a **Raikiri**, two **Rasengans** and a **Sabaku Kyuu**?"

"No, yeah."

The red-haired one blinked. "Whatever, let's just go report this to Pein."

"Yeah, yeah."

Sasori sighed. "I don't get paid enough to do this…"

The two Akatsuki members vanished, leaving not a trace of their presence.

* * *

**Seken no Kyuuten Members:**

**Subaku no Gaara:**

**Age: 15  
****Biju: Ichibi no Shukaku  
****Powers: Sand Manipulation, Sand Armor  
****Titles: Godaime Kazekage**

**Nii Yugito:**

**Age: 16  
****Biju: Nibi no Nekomata  
****Powers: Lightning Manipulation, Heightened Senses  
****Titles: None**

**Taijiri Satoshi:**

**Age: 15  
****Biju: Sichibi no Tokage  
****Powers: Water Manipulation, Increased Healing, Heightened Senses  
****Titles: Bunshin Tatsujin no Hi no Kuni**

**Kazama Uzumaki Naruto:**

**Age: 15  
****Biju: Kyuubi no Kitsune  
****Powers: Fire Manipulation, Increased Healing, Heightened Senses  
Titles: Bunshin Tatsujin no Hi no Kuni**

* * *

**Translations:**

**Raikiri – Lightning Edge**

**Rasengan – Spiraling Sphere**

**Sabaku no Kyuu – Desert Coffin**

* * *

Next time:

Search for the Gobi and Rokubi twin Jichuurikis.

Review please! And keep voting. Ja ne!


	7. Search Continues!

**Notes: **I would like to say that I use the English to Japanese Dictionary to get my Japanese words, so if I get anything wrong, don't criticize me.

Slight NaruTema in this chapter for those who want it. I'm considering putting her in the Harem. I've also changed my poll rules again. Whoever gets 10 votes by next chappie is put in the Harem. Anyways, here are the polls.

Hinata: 9

Yugito: 9

Anko: 4 (I'm really sorry NaruAnko fans, but the rest want Hina and Yugi.)

I've noticed. A lot of the girls in Naruto have six letters in their name. Like Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Yugito, Tayuya, Hanabi, and Sasuke. (LOLOLOLOL!)

This chapter is short I know! But the next will be super-mega-awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Search Continues!**

Naruto and the group walked down the road towards Konoha. Gaara was silently ignoring Ichibi's rants to kill everyone. Yugito and Temari were talking about fashion. Kankurou and Kakashi were reading Icha Icha Paradise. Satoshi was experimentally swinging his katana. And Naruto was…

"I'M BORED!!!" Sheesh, he could at least let me say it…

Kakashi looked up at the sky, noting the position of the sun. He sighed as he closed his book, much to the dismay of Kankurou. "Alright, let's rest set up camp for the night…"

The six teenagers nodded before heading into the forest to find a clearing to rest in. You can't exactly set up camp in the middle of the road. As soon as they found a clearing, they set up their respective tents, a campfire, and put their sleeping bags inside the tents. Naruto looked up at Gaara, who was currently meditating. The blonde sent a look at Satoshi. The raven caught it and went to tell Yugito.

Later that night, Gaara was sitting at the campfire. He meditated, for it was the closest he could get to sleeping without Ichibi taking over his body. He snapped out of his meditation when the other three Jichuuriki sat down next to him. He eyed them, seeking to know what they wanted.

After a minute or so, Naruto spoke up. "Gaara, do you need help controlling Ichibi?"

"No. I am fine." Came the reply.

Naruto sighed. "No you're not. Tonight, we're gonna set Ichibi straight."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "How are you going to do that?"

Satoshi grinned as he started to flash through hand-seals along with Naruto. "**Jichuuriki Kaiwa no Jutsu!**"

Soon everything faded into nothingness. Gaara glanced around him. The others were standing around him, along with exact copies of themselves. Except for the fact that Naruto-2 had red hair and slitted red eyes, fox ears and tail, and defined whisker marks that poked above his mask. Yugito-2 had cat ears and tail, slitted yellow eyes, dark-purple hair and defined whisker marks as well. Satoshi-2 had blue hair and slitted green eyes, a lizard tail, and his z-shaped scale patterns that were now visible over his mask.

Gaara looked to his left and found a Gaara-2 staring back at him with a maniacal grin. Gaara-2 had star-shaped pupils and black irises, raccoon ears, and a spiky raccoon tail behind him. Gaara-2 lunged at the Kazekage, before being caught in the tails of Yugito-2 and Naruto-2. The copy struggled against the powerful hold of the other two copies. Luckily, the tails held.

"Naruto, who are the copies?" Gaara turned to the blonde. Naruto grinned.

"They, Gaara, are our biju." Gaara's eyes widened at that statement. He started to back away from his copy, who he now knew as his tenant, Ichibi no Shukaku.

"N-No, you set him free!?" Gaara panicked.

Satoshi shook his head. "No Gaara, we just let him have a temporary body so we could have a nice conversation."

"**Mwuahahaha!! Now that I have a body, even a temporary one, I can kill you!!!**" The raccoon demon roared. He began to trash about, trying to escape Kyuubi and Nibi's hold.

"**Kit!**" Kyuubi growled as struggled to keep the one-tailed down. "**Let me put him in his place!**"

Naruto nodded. The blonde did a couple of hand-seals. "**Shodaime Bi, Kai!**"

"**YES!**" Kyuubi's tail bristled with red chakra. Nibi made her tail let go as Kyuubi swung his tail over-head, carrying Ichibi with it. The fox-demon then slammed Ichibi into the ground. He began to smash the flat side of his tail into the raccoon's stomach several times. The red chakra disappeared a while after. Kyuubi smirked as he went back to stand near Naruto and Sichibi.

Nibi shook her head sadly at the crater Ichibi was residing in. "**Not even Ichibi is ****this**** bloodlusting. I wonder what got him this way.**"

"Something is probably wrong with Brother Gaara's seal." Yugito suggested. Naruto nodded and walked towards the red-head.

"Gaara, we need to see your seal. I might be able to fix it. I'm a sealmaster in training." Naruto explained. The Kazekage nodded and lifted up his shirt. He began to channel chakra, which in turn made a seal appear of Gaara's stomach. It was different to Naruto and Satoshi's seals. It was a square with several kanji surrounding the navel, along with kanji around the perimeter of the square.

Naruto adopted a serious face. "Just as I thought. Gaara's seal is a Berserker Seal."

"What does a Berserker Seal do?" Yugito asked.

"A Beserker Seal is a seal that makes the tenant very hostile and bloodlusting. It also lets the tenant haunt the container, slowly driving the Jichuuriki into insanity. It has a number of other effects that depend on the tenant. Gaara is an insomniac, meaning he doesn't sleep. The reason is because Ichibi would harm and possess him if he does. It's different from my and Satoshi's Death Seals. Death Seals are made to slowly weaken and change our tenants. Kyuubi and Sichibi's chakra would be slowly absorbed into our own, eventually having us merging. They'd then be set free, but they wouldn't have any chakra and couldn't live in the outside world, so they have to stay with us. We could give them chakra and summon them, making them valuable allies. And if we die, our tenants die with us." Naruto explained.

Yugito nodded. "But wait, what kind of seal is mine then?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. Pull your shirt up and then we could see."

"PERVERT!!!" Yugito smashed her fist into the blonde's face. Naruto flew back into Kyuubi, who collapsed because of the extra weight.

Sichibi chuckled. "No, no Yugito. He meant pull up your shirt so he could see the seal on your stomach."

"Oh." The purple eyed girl rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Dammit Kit! You should lay off those 15 extra bowls of ramen you have each day!" The fox demon screamed as he struggled to push the dizzy Naruto off of him. Satoshi and Sichibi just laughed.

As soon as Naruto recovered, he took a look at Yugito's seal. The blonde stared intently at it. Then… "WOW!"

"**What is it?**" Everyone asked excitedly.

Naruto grinned goofily. "You have no extra body fat, how do you do it!?"

His response was a couple of smacks to the head. And Kyuubi and Nibi's claws didn't help. Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his cheek. "Sorry. That was something Ero-sennin did to me when he examined my seal."

Satoshi sighed. "Just get it over with so we can fix Gaara's seal?"

"Fine. Your seal is a Transferable Seal. It's a seal that has all the basics, which are entrapping the tenant and allowing the container to summon the tenant's chakra at dire situations. But it can be upgraded into the following seals. It could be a Berserker Seal like Gaara's, but I doubt you want that. It could be a Death Seal like ours. Or it could a Power Seal. A Power Seal shortens a container's life span greatly, but it allows the container to call up their tenant's power at will and even multiply it with their own chakra, making them great shock soldiers, but is not good for the long run. Death Seals are made for that purpose."

"Okay. So I can have my seal upgraded into one of those three seals?"

The blonde shinobi nodded. "Yup. When we get back, we could have Ero-sennin upgrade it for you."

The girl smiled and nodded too. Naruto turned to Gaara again. "I could quickly change your seal into a Transferable Seal without releasing Ichibi. Then when we get back to Konoha, we could get Ero-sennin to upgrade it, too."

Gaara grinned. He pulled up his shirt so the trainee sealmaster can get to work.

* * *

Temari yawned as she stepped out of her tent. She immediately blinked in confusion at the sight in front of her. Her little red-head brother was humming a tune and cooking a couple of eggs over the campfire. Wait… 

Gaara was… was… HUMMING! And he was COOKING! And he had a large grin of his face, as if he just had returned from the best date of his life or something! Temari's jaw dropped in shock. She stood like that until Kankurou stepped out of the tent.

"Hey Temari, what's going on…" The puppeteer trailed off as he noticed was his little brother was doing. They stared for awhile, but a sound of a cracking twig brought their attention away from the Kazekage.

"I see you recognized Gaara." Naruto laughed as he stepped into the campsite, somewhat wet from the bath he took in the nearby stream.

And equally wet Satoshi chuckled as he stepped into the campsite as well. "Yeah, we thought you'd attack him, thinking he was an impostor or something."

Temari growled and stomped up to Naruto. "You did this to Gaara!?"

"Uh… Yeah…" Naruto squeaked. _Damn! You'd think she'd be happy for this._

The kunoichi raised her arms and prepared to grab the blonde shinobi. Naruto shut his eyes and waited for his head to crash into a nearby tree. But it never came. Instead, he felt something warm surround his arms and torso and he couldn't breathe very well. He opened his eyes and found Temari hugging him tightly.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Temari chanted. _Crap, I can't breathe!!!_ Naruto thought as he began to turn blue. Then the kunoichi set him down and kissed him on the cheek before going to talk to her little brother. The blue shades on his face died down and red began to replace it. The puppeteer whistled as he stood next to the still blushing blonde. He put his hand on the Jichuuriki's shoulder and opened his mouth to speak.

"Ya know, Temari never kisses anyone, anywhere. Not even our parents or her past boyfriends, who she dumps before even their first dates, but anyways." Kankurou winked at him, making him blush even more. "Consider yourself lucky, fellah."

Naruto shook his head to rid of the blood rushing to his face. Satoshi laughed and went to sit down next to the sand siblings. Naruto smiled. _This is gonna be interesting…_

* * *

The seven arrived at Konoha's gates a few days after Gaara's seal was fixed. He sleeped happily, often for 20 hours of the day. The Chuunin guards stopped them as they were about to walk under the gates. 

"Stop! State your identities!" One barked.

"We are Jounins Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto and Taijiri Satoshi, Chuunin Nii Yugito, Godaime Kazekage Gaara-sama, and Suna-shinobi Subaku no Temari and Subaku no Kankurou." Kakashi said lazily, not looking up from his perverted book.

The Chuunin guards' eyes widened. One sputtered. "O-Of course. H-Hokage-sama is waiting for you in her office."

Naruto nodded. He turned to the others. "Everyone link hands, we're gonna shunshin there."

They did as told. Satoshi put his free hand of Naruto's shoulder as he started to form rapid hand-seals.

"**Nenshou Shunshin no Jutsu!**" An inferno of orange flames surrounded the seven ninja. They all felt as if they were being pulled, but they weren't. Suddenly, the feeling stopped and the flames died down. They found themselves in…

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she read another piece of paperwork. She looked up at Sakura and Tenten who were staring at her intently. The Hokage sighed again. She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly, a giant inferno of flames exploded in the corner of the room. The two Chuunin kunoichi quickly got into a formation, kunais drawn. They watched the flames intently, waiting for something to happen. Then the flames disappeared, exposing none other than a grinning Naruto and Satoshi, and five other shocked people. Sakura recognized them as that Yugito girl, Kakashi-sensei, and the sand trio. 

"Hey Baachan, we're back!" Naruto's loud boisterous shout broke the pink-haired girl out of her thoughts.

Tsunade growled, but then she smiled. "So I take it your mission was successful?"

The Tsuin Bunshin Tatsujins nodded. Naruto grinned so wide, his eyes were squints similar to that of a certain perverted Gym Leader. "Yup! We even fixed Gaara's seal! Now he can sleep and control his biju!"

The said former insomniac smiled and nodded. The Hokage smiled as well and turned to Yugito. "So did they do anything stupid?"

"Nope. Unless you count destroying an acre of forest in another 'sparring match' stupid." Yugito giggled.

Temari giggled as well. "Yeah. Gaara even joined the day after that, and they pretty much leveled a mountain."

Tsunade sat back down in her chair and coughed loudly. "Alright, now I called you all here for a reason."

"And what is that, Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked.

The Hokage smiled. "It seems Jiraiya's secret spy network has benefits. We received info that the Akatsuki are on the move again. Members Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori are tracking down a couple of twins who both have biju residing inside them. The bijus are Gobi and Rokubi. They live in the Haru no Kuni."

"Land of Spring? Where's that?" Tenten blinked.

Sakura smiled. "It used to be called Yuki no Kuni, but after a mission we had there, we fixed a machine that made it eternal spring. After that, it was renamed as such."

Satoshi raised a hand. "Wait, don't Akatsuki members usually travel in pairs?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, but since there are two Jichuuriki, they brought three members just in case. They are two girls, each about 14 years old. They live in the Haru no Kuni capital city. Kankurou and Temari will be supplied a temporary apartment while they are here. The four Jichuuriki, Sakura, Tenten and Kakashi will go on this mission."

Everyone nodded and they left the office. Just then, Jiraiya stepped inside from the window, a big smile on his face. "Hey, Tsunade."

The busty blonde sighed exasperatedly. "What is it now, Jiraiya?"

The white-haired pervert's face turned serious. "I have more info on the Akatsuki."

The Hokage turned her chair towards him and narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"It seems Itachi and Kisame have proved to be great spies. He has told me that Pein has assigned them a mission to go to Iwagakure to find the Hachibi no Hebi's container."

Tsunade nodded. "Anything else?"

"They are planning to fake that the Jichuuriki escaped them, when they are really going to leave her at an excluded village a few miles north of here. We need to tell Naruto and his group to pick her up when they get back. The Seken no Kyuuten's numbers are growing fast."

"Wait a sec, 'pick her up'?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Hehehe…" The perverted sannin giggled lecherously. "It seems that the only Jichuuriki males are Naruto, Satoshi, and Gaara. Oh how much I'd give to be in an organization full of women!!"

Next thing you know, the author of the infamous Icha Icha Paradise book series was flying above Kumogakure's skies, a bump on his head the size of one of Gamabunta's warts.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Shodaime Bi, Kai – First Tail, Release**

**Nenshou Shunshin no Jutsu – Burning Body Flicker Technique**

**Haru no Kuni – Land of Spring**

**Yuki no Kuni – Land of Snow**

* * *

Next time: 

Fangirl Maniacs, aka Yuki Tenshi and Yuki Mari, the Gobi and Rokubi twins!

Here's what they mean:

Yuki Tenshi – Snow Angel

Yuki Mari – Snow Ball (LOL!)


	8. Tsuin Kyouran Meet Tsuin Gachi

**Notes: **POLLS ARE OVER!!

Hinata: 11

Yugito: 12 (Damn she's popular!)

Anko: 5 (Sorry Anko peoples. But I have something planned for her later on. It doesn't directly involve Naruto, but still!)

Snow and Ice are different!!!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Tsuin Kyouran Meet Tsuin Gachi!**

But first, an Omake for Chapter 6!

Temari and Kankurou stepped out of their tent and gawked at the sight before them. Gaara, Naruto and Satoshi were all in tight-fitting tuxedos (which Temari thought looked sexy on Naruto) and black Kakashi-style masks, Gaara included. And the next thing they did absolutely shocked the two Suna siblings…

They did impersonations. Naruto started. "Uzumaki… Uzumaki Naruto, otherwise known as…"

He dramatically flipped his spiky hair. "Agent 009."

Satoshi's turn. "Taijiri… Taijiri Satoshi, otherwise known as…"

He did a rocker's hair flip. "Agent 007."

Gaara was next. "Subaku… Subaku no Gaara, otherwise known as…"

He did a very overdramatic hair flip, which seemed like it was in slow-motion. "Agent… Ugh, why do I have to do this…?"

Naruto handed him a rice-ball wrapped in foil. Gaara nodded before putting it in his pocket. "Agent 001."

They all did the 'Nice-Gai' pose, teeth sperkling. "And we are…"

Their teeth shined so much, it temporarily blinded the two siblings. "**The Jichuuriki Spies!!**"

"WOO! BRAVO!" A feminine voice called up from a nearby tree. The two siblings looked up to see Yugito and Kakashi in two recliners that seemed to balance on the branches. They had a coffee table in between them that had a bowl of popcorn, two soda bottles, and several bags of chips on it.

"I admit, the graphics were good and the special effects were off the hook, but overall… Not bad." Kakashi gave them a thumbs up.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Temari shouted. "Bad Inuyasha, sit boy!"

Then Kakashi's hita-ate glowed as he was thrown off of his recliner by an invisible force and head-first into the ground.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why do I feel that the dimensions have crossed again?"

* * *

Somewhere in another dimension…

"Dattebayo!" Shippou screamed. Then he got bonked by a certain almost always angry hanyou.

"Dobe!" He shouted.

"Inu-teme!" The fox demon wailed.

"Inuyasha, stop berating Shippou-kun like that!" Kagome screamed.

* * *

In yet another dimension…

"Why the hell am I wearing an orange jumpsuit?" James Bond said as he studied the hideous orange and blue jumpsuit he wore. His talking car bleeped.

"For my entertainment…" It said simply. The super-spy sweat-dropped.

Omake is over!

* * *

Now here's the real story!

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Naruto shouted. He pointed dramatically down the road. Everyone else just sweatdropped… He was pointing the wrong way.

_**Cough-IDIOT!!-Cough**_ Kyuubi hacked. Luckily, Naruto didn't notice.

"Cool down Naruto, we're not in a hurry… Besides, you're pointing the worng way." Sakura sighed. Even though she was used to her teammate's hyper-active antics, it was still annoying.

"But Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto whined. "Isn't Umi no Kuni west?"

_**Cough-**__**BIG**__** IDIOT!!-Cough **_Kyuubi wheezed. Again, the dumb blonde didn't notice.

"Naruto… We're going to Haru no Kuni… which is north." The pink-haired kunoichi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Satoshi shook his head in embarrassment. Yugito was amazed at how much enthusiasm and idiocy the younger blonde held at the same time. Meanwhile, Tenten was eyeing Naruto's sword. Gaara just smiled. In fact, he did that a lot ever since he had been able to sleep. He had shocked his siblings by giving each a passionate hug when he had woken up in the morning. And he had found out that when he wasn't under the effect of a Beserker Seal, Ichibi wasn't a bad guy. He was pretty fun to talk to actually, Gaara had realized. Kakashi read his book. They walked down the road, eager to save the said twin Jichuurikis.

A few minutes later, Sakura eyed Naruto's figure. _Damn, he's grown! Look at those chiseled abs, those rock-hard muscles, and that tight bu-. OH GOD! BAD THOUGHTS, BAD THOUGHTS!_

Tenten also eyed the blonde, although the sword was the main purpose… Or was it? _Look at the craftsmanship! The detailed handle, the shiny sheath, the crystal-clear blade… the bulging muscles… The hell? Swords don't have muscles! They don't have beautiful tanned skin and sun-kissed hair either, but I can't stop thinking about it!!_

Satoshi and Gaara stared at how the girls stared at Naruto. They glanced at each other with an eyebrow raised in confusion. They just shrugged and moved along. Yugito however seethed at how the two eyed him. _Why am I getting jealous!? They are closer friends to him, why should I be jealous!? Why do I want to gauge their eyes out!? WHY!? Oh look, a shiny rock…_

_**Pretty, pretty, shiny, shiny…**_ Nibi chanted.

Kakashi observed the teenagers quietly. _Let's see, Naruto is being an idiot as usual, but yet he's attracting female attention faster than Sasuke had. Satoshi, Gaara, and probably Kyuubi, Ichibi and Sichibi are thinking he's a big moron. Tenten is eyeing Naruto's sword, no wait, her eyes are way too low. And so are Sakura's. Yugito is angry at the two for staring at that spot… Hmm… This trip is gonna be interesting._

* * *

Meanwhile, over at a snowy forest in Haru no Kuni. Even though the Weather Machine made it warmer near the capital city, it still snowed daily near the edges of the country. They were waiting patiently for a couple of people Princess Fuyuki had told them to meet. But then again, they were bored…

"Foxes!"

"Lizards!"

"Admit it, foxes are better!" A light-blue eyed girl shouted.

"No way, lizards are the coolest!" An exact copy of the first said, except her eyes were a light grey color.

They were known as the Tsuin Gachi due to the fact they preformed ice-skating shows, and at the same time were one of the most dangerous snow kunoichi. They both wore a light-blue sweater over a black long-sleeved shirt. They had cream-colored ski pants and white ninja sandals. They each had silvery hair that flowed down their curved backs. They were cute… Scratch that, they were drop-dead gorgeous. Many a time had they caught the eye of a male. Whether 12 or 32, they were attracted to the twin beauties. The one with light-blue eyes had a snow cap on with two flaps on the sides that made it look like she had dog ears. The one with grey eyes had a ski cap that split into two points, making weasel-like ears.

They were currently arguing on which of their favorite animals were cooler, foxes or lizards.

"Foxes are cuter, and they have fangs and claws as great weapons!" Yuki Mari screamed at her 10-minute younger twin. The Gobi Jichuuriki often used her 'older' age as a weapon against her sister.

"Lizards are cooler because they have hard scales and a big tail that are good defenses!" Yuki Tenshi shouted back. The Rokubi Jichuuriki couldn't beat her 'older' sister in a fair, no-demon-chakra, match. But when she brought out her demonic chakra, she could obliterate her twin easily.

* * *

Up in the trees, two other people that have Tsuin in their titles watched.

"Wow… If we introduce ourselves, we'll each get a new fangirl." Satoshi chuckled. Naruto silently agreed.

"It's a good thing we came here alone and left Kakashi-sensei to take care of the girls. That town has so many shops, the girls went crazy for shopping. Gaara had to stay behind at the last town to gather sand because of that event…" Naruto shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Flashback no Jutsu!

Gaara walked through a thorny bush, thinking the sand would protect him. But then an extremely long thorn poked a hole through his gourd. They walked for a couple of miles as the sand leaked out of the gourd. Soon enough, the gourd was empty. When the red-haired Kazekage saw the hole and discovered his gourd was empty…

He went psycho. He started to shout and scream obscenities. Then the gourd blew up, covering an entire 5-mile radius with sand.

Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!

* * *

The twin sisters sensed a couple of presences in the trees, watching them. They quickly got into battle stances.

"Who's there!?" Tenshi demanded. Then two boys a year older than them dropped from the trees, their fur cloaks fluttering in the breeze. The four combatants stared each other down for a moment. Then Mari decided to start. She did a hand-seal and was about to perform a jutsu when the blonde boy raised his hands as a sign of peace.

"No, no! We aren't here to harm you!" He waved his hands. The raven-haired boy nodded along with him.

"Why should we trust you!?" Tenshi growled. She dug a kunai out of her pouch and prepared to charge.

"How about a deal!?" The raven suggested. The girls stopped their attacks and listened. "We have a friendly spar! And if we win, you sit down and listen to what we have to say. But if you win, we leave you forever, okay?"

They twins looked at each other. Then Mari turned back to the two strange boys. "We accept!"

Then the two boys charged at them with surprising speeds. The girls barely had time to react. They each dodged the first strike and released their own counter attacks. The battle had begun.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a weapons store, Tenten was busy looking at the fifty or so weapons on the rack. Then a wakizashi dropped from the rack and clattered onto the marble floor. The weapons specialist blinked at it. The blade was carved beautifully and had the kanji for 'Protect' on it. It also had a necklace attached to it. The necklace looked like an angel with ten gorgeous feathers that spanned out behind it. Just looking at it spread a warm feeling through her veins.

Then she turned to the shop owner. "I'll take it!"

* * *

Satoshi dodged a punch from the weasel-girl. He smirked at how slow the twins were compared to them. If the raven wanted to, he could've knocked them both down, stolen all their stuff, sold them, bought knew stuff for them and had given the new items back before they even knew it. He was toying around with the pretty grey-eyed girl to test her abilities.

He tried to round-house kick the girl, but she caught it. Then she brought up a kick of her own while still holding Satoshi's leg. The lizard container jerked his leg back, making her lose her balance. He quickly swept her legs from beneath her, making her fall to the ground. Then he used the moisture from the snow melting on his skin to create a couple of Mizu Bunshin, who quickly pinned her back to the ground. Tenshi growled. No one had ever beaten her this badly and this quick. She needed help from her twin sister if she was going to win. But as she looked up, she saw that her sister was in as much trouble as she was.

Naruto blocked Mari's punch and sent back a punch towards the dog container's face. The female Jichuuriki dropped and rolled away from the blonde. When she looked up again, all she saw was a ninja sandal's bottom come up to her face. She tumbled a bit before she stood up again. Mari growled at her adversary before charging back in.

Naruto almost laughed at the graceful, but slow kick she had aimed for his head. He blocked it and lashed out with his fist. The blonde caught her in the stomach. And as soon as she rolled away from the force of the hit, he had created two Ho Bunshins. The two clones quickly pinned Mari down in a very similar position to that of Tenshi's.

Tenshi panted. "How are you two so strong?"

Naruto thought for a moment. Then he grinned at the silver-haired twins. "Tell me, why do you fight?"

Mari grinned back. "We fight so that people would recognize us. We fight so that we would get the attention we so rightly deserve that was stolen from us from our traitorous village."

Naruto could see the sadness in her eyes when she had spoken of her village. He almost sighed for he knew of the pain. He saw it in Gaara, Haku, and Yugito as well. He grinned at them again. "WRONG!"

"Wrong?" Tenshi raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, wrong." Satoshi gave them a sad smile. Then the clones pinning the twins stood up and walked a bit away before dispelling themselves.

"Yes. Your reason to fight is wrong. Fighting for yourself is how you grow weak, not strong. True strength comes from protecting what is precious to you." Naruto said solemnly. The two twins stood up, contemplating what he said.

Then Mari snorted. "Tch, yeah right! How would you know!?"

Naruto stared at her blankly. "I have learned first-hand many times. One of my close friends used to be one of my enemies. He fought for only himself and loved only himself. He had transformed into a monster and almost killed my two best friends at the time. If I hadn't stopped him, he would've destroyed my village. When I saw my two friends fall to him, I felt a great power surge through me, like a wildfire through a forest. It was awesome…"

The blonde smiled a little. "And that power was the will to protect my friends… The Will of Fire."

At those words the twins gasped. The shinobi that had beaten them were Konoha-nin. Princess Fuyuki said that the people they would meet would be Konoha-nin. Mari almost slapped herself, but she saw that Naruto still had things to say.

"And with that will, I completely turned all the odds and had beaten a monster that could've destroyed my village. When he asked me how I got so strong, I answered with, 'The will to protect your precious people is what gives you true strength.' He took my words to heart and had changed dramatically. He is now known as Subaku no Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage." Naruto finished. The twins gasped. There was only one person known in the entire world that could've beaten the Godaime Kazekage. And his name, Tenshi remembered was…

"Uzumaki Naruto?" The Rokubi Jichuuriki asked. The blonde smiled and nodded. The twins had heard of the blonde's exploits. There was Umi no Kuni, which had a bridge dedicated to Naruto. There was the famous rumor that Princess Fuyuki had been rescued valiantly by the hyper-active shinobi. There was also the ever-famous rumor of him being the only ever human to have beaten Gaara while he was possessed by Ichibi no Shukaku, which was an almost impossible task, even for other Jichuuriki. Tenshi then remembered the raven-haired boy with him.

"Wait a second… You both used clone jutsus right?" She asked. They nodded.

Mari caught on to what she was saying. "And you said that you came from Konoha?"

They nodded again. The twin's eyes suddenly had a gleam to them. "So does that mean…"

Naruto and Satoshi gulped. Somehow, they knew something bad was gonna happen. They were right.

"YOU'RE THE BUNSHIN TATSUJINS NO HO NO KUNI!!!!!" The (extremely loud) twins squealed (loudly). "WE ARE YOUR BIGGEST FANS!!!!"

They started to play 'Barrage the Older Boys with 500 Questions'. The questions ranged from 'Can I have your autograph' to 'How big is your di-'

"SHUT UP!" Satoshi roared. He rubbed his temple. _Ugh, I'm getting a headache…_

"Anyways…" Naruto poked into his ear with his pinkie. "We are here to induct you two into an organization… The Seken no Kyuuten."

The two girls blinked. Mari raised an eyebrow. "What's the Seken no Kyuuten? And why are you looking for us?"

"Because it's an organization for Jichuuriki." Naruto stated simply. He saw the two twins stiffen at the last word. He chuckled. "Don't worry, we're Jichuuriki too."

And with that, Naruto and Satoshi let out a small amount of demonic chakra, showing their demonic eyes. The two girls gasped. Satoshi adopted a serious expression. "As for the second question… Do you know of the Akatsuki?"

The two girls nodded with an angry scowl on their faces. Satoshi continued. "Well since they are after us, we figured, why not create our own organization and oppose the Akastuki? And that's where the Seken no Kyuuten came from."

Then Mari came to an understanding. "Ohh…. So that's how you beat Gaara. You used your demonic chakra right?"

Naruto smiled. "Nope. I beat him using my own chakra."

The color drained from the girls' faces. They had just met a boy who can match the power of the almighty Ichibi all by himself. The two boys took note of their stupefied expressions. Naruto turned to Satoshi and shrugged. They turned around and started to walk away.

"Think about our offer!" Naruto called as he disappeared. After a while, the two girls turned to look at each other. They opened their mouths.

"HA! I told ya foxes were better!"

"Mou, you won't win next time!"

* * *

**Another Update on the Seken no Kyuuten:**

**Ichibi no Shukaku  
****Jichuuriki: Subaku no Gaara, Age 15, Godaime Kazekage  
****Element: Sand**

**Nibi no Nekomata  
****Jichuuriki: Nii Yugito, Age 16  
****Element: Lightning**

**Sanbi no Kame  
****Jichuuriki: Unkown  
****Element: Poison**

**Yonbi no Ookami  
****Jichuuriki: Unknown  
****Element: Lava**

**Gobi no Inu  
****Jichuuriki: Yuki Mari, Age 14, Tsuin Gachi  
****Element: Ice**

**Rokubi no Itachi  
****Jichuuriki: Yuki Tenshi, Age 14, Tsuin Gachi  
****Element: Snow**

**Sichibi no Tokage  
****Jichuuriki: Taijiri Satoshi, Age 15, Tsuin Bunshin Tatsujin (Mizu, Kaze)  
****Element: Water**

**Hachibi no Hebi  
****Jichuuriki: Unkown  
****Element: Earth**

**Kyuubi no Kitsune  
****Jichuuriki: Uzumaki Naruto, Age 15, Tsuin Bunshin Tatsujin (Ho, Tsuchi)  
****Element: Fire**

**Jyuubi no Seirei  
****Jichuuriki: None  
****Element: Life, Death**

* * *

Next time:

Akatsuki find Naruto and the gang! And other stuff.

Review please, Ja ne!


	9. Omake Chapter 2

**Notes:** This Omake chappie is just for a sole reason… Which you'll find out reading the Omake. Oh and there are spoilers on this chappie, so watch out!!

* * *

Omake

Ranpu Ryu sat at his laptop, reading a wikipedia article when… "**HOLY SHIT!!!!!**"

"What is it!?" Naruto ran into the room, still in his pajamas and a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Who shouted!?" Satoshi shouted as he, Yugito, Gaara, and the Yuki twins entered the room, still in their pajamas and nightgowns.

"Apparently… You did." Tenshi yawned. It was 3 in the morning and the mansion the Jichuuriki and Ryu were currently living in had been disturbed by Ryu's shout. They all gathered around the author, reading the article he was reading.

"**HOLY SHIT!!!!!!**"

"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-My parents have been revealed!!!!!!!?????" Naruto screamed. His jaw slacked so much, the toothbrush fell out. Everyone else gawked as much as he did.

Ryu read it out loud. "Namikaze Minato, also known as the Yondaime Hokage, was the brave and immensely powerful ninja responsible for sealing Kyuubi no Kitsune inside his son, Uzumaki Naruto, soon after Naruto's birth. I always thought Kazama Arashi was the Yondaime Hokage's name!?"

"I know! They had to delay Naruto's heritage so long, Kazama Arashi had become the most popular name for the Yondaime Hokage! Now all those wasted fanfictions and articles for him!" Satoshi gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile, everywhere else on the world…

"**HOLY SHIT!! NARUTO'S PARENTS HAVE BEEN REVEALED!!**"

"**HOLY SHIT!! I ALWAYS THOUGHT KAZAMA ARASHI WAS THE YONDAIME HOKAGE'S NAME!!**"

"**HOLY SHIT!! NOOOO!!! MY RUINED FANFICTIONS/KAZAMA ARASHI ARTICLES!!**"

* * *

"Nice…" Mari whispered as she took her earplugs out of her ear. "With all the 'holy shits', this is definitely a T rated fanfic."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yugito raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna write an Omake about this!!" Ryu enthusiastically said as he began to type down furiously. "My fans deserve to know!!!"

"And then we'll start working on the next chapter, right guys!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air.

"YEAH!"

* * *

I just had to write about this!! And no, the Jichuuriki don't live in my mansion. I don't own a mansion… or Naruto for that matter. Until next time, ja ne!! 


	10. IMPORTANT NOTE!

This is an important note, my fans. I am currently remaking this story due to many plot holes and some grammar errors I am not proud of. The new remade story will have many minor changes but will be pretty much the same.

So, go see my new version of this story! Ja ne!


End file.
